The Zack Mercer Story
by ZackAttack4523
Summary: Andrew McGrady AKA Zack Mercer has just been drafted to Smackdown Live. What happens when his best friend, Alexis Kaufman AKA Alexa Bliss falls in love with him? Will Zack succeed or fail in the WWE and on Smackdown Live? And will Andrew fall in love with his bestfriend or will it be someone else? Find out in The Zack Mercer Story. (Don't like don't read. Warning. Garystu inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 1: Drafted?!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 19th, 2016 - WWE Draft**

 **WWE Performance Center**

Tonight was the biggest night in the careers of many of the NXT Stars who performed on the brand. It was night that would change many of their careers for ever mainly the careers of those men and women who would be drafted by Raw or the returning brand, Smackdown Live. The men and women who were not drafted however will have no choice but to continue their time in NXT and try harder next time.

All the superstars of NXT were sitting chairs lined up in rows. In one of the chairs sat a 5'11 tall man with long black hair. He had steel blue eyes with a rectangular shaped face. He heard black stubble on his chin and black well trimmed eyebrows. He had a athletic muscular shaped body with a defined abdomen area. On left forearm he had it covered in colorful tattoos. On his left bicep he had a bicep tattoo similar to the tattoo that Chris Jericho had. On his right hand had the name Elizabeth tattooed in cursive. He had his black hair tied up in a ponytail and he was dressed in a NXT Shirt with NXT shorts and black Nike Huaraches. Beside him sat one half of the iconic duo, Cassie McIntosh AKA Peyton Royce. She held his hand with a smile on her face as her tag team partner, Jessie McKay AKA Billie Kay.

In a seat in the row behind her sat Alexis Kaufman AKA Alexa Bliss sitting holding the hand of her boyfriend, Matthew Adams AKA Buddy Murphy. Lexi looked around the performance center before her attentions set on the man in front of her. She knew him by his real name, Andrew James McGrady or his nickname that she only called him Drew while everyone else called him James or Grady. He was known in the WWE or NXT Ring as Zack Mercer but everywhere else he had a different alias. Sometimes he was called Zane Marx or Andrew Anderson or JJ Matthews or even Thomas McGrady. He was mostly known as JJ Matthews for his time in TNA. In TNA he racked up several accomplishments he was like there face of the company once AJ Styles had left the promotion.

He accomplished many things like winning the TNA X-Division Champion 8 times, holding the TNA World Tag Team Championship 1 time, being a 3 time TNA Television Champion, 2 time Feast or Fired Winner and to top it all of a 2 time TNA World Heavyweight Champion. But that's all he told Lexi, after all they were like the best of friends not like Lexi and Savelina but they were friend's nonetheless.

"Lexi!" Matthew said breaking Lexi out of her dazed state. She looked up at him with a confused look as he pointed to the TV monitor.

"We're gonna add a little fiery temper and pure athleticism to Smackdown Live. That's why we're picking Zack Mercer from NXT!" Shane McMahon said into the mic on the Smackdown Live stage while in the performance center, Andrew McGrady could be seen covering his face in his hands while everyone around him clapped and cheered for him. He removed his hands from his face showing tears of joy with a smile on his face while he chuckled at his own reaction. He ran a hand through his hair as he got up to his feet to hug the people around him.

"You alright there honey?" asked Cassie as he hugged her first. He kissed her on the jaw before he pulled away and nodded his head. He would occasionally give out handshakes to the men around him and quick the girls quick hugs everyone except Lexi.

"Drew?" Lexi asked in a questionable tone making him chuckle as he walked over to the blonde haired woman and gave her a big hug lifting her up while they both laughed. The smile on Cassie's face faded away while the smile on Matthew's face faded away also. He put her down on her feet and gave her a kiss on his forehead before he pulled away and hugged Cassie one more time. He then sighed as he walked away from her and towards the interviewer. When Andrew was out of sight, Cassie sent Lexi a death stare which Lexi noticed and frowned up. Matthew wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and looked down at her with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Zack Mercer walked into a camera shot showing him in a Smackdown live t-shirt with Dasha Gonzalez AKA Dasha Fuentes.

"So Zack Mercer you've been one of the most talked about draft picks in NXT. Do you have any comments on being drafted by Smackdown Live?" Dasha Fuentes as she put the microphone up to Zack's lips.

"I'm Zack Mercer. I'm the man who gonna bring a change to the WWE. I am The Outlaw here in WWE. I am Mr. Wednesday night. I've earned that name by showing everyone that I'm the guy who's out there busting his ass every wednesday night and now I'm gonna be Mr. Tuesday night which means I'm gonna be kicking ass on Tuesday nights now. And I don't care if it's Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday or even Sunday. I'm kicking ass because I feel like it. 'Nough said." Zack said before he walked away but not before giving a wink to Dasha.

"And cut." The cameraman said as he walked away with his back turned while Dasha had watched as he walked away.

"Is he single?" Dasha asked the cameraman. The cameraman gave her no response instead he just walked away just like Andrew had done.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Andrews sat in his chair next to Cassie while he had his Smackdown t-shirt on. His hair was down on his shoulder now and his face had a huge smile on it while Cassie put on a fake smile. Truth was she was jealous about him and Lexi. She always thought that Lexi was there to replace her if anything went wrong in their relationship.

"Hey Cas come with me for a second?" Andrew whispered in her ear before he got up to his feet holding Cassie's hand while she had a confused look on her face. Lexi looked at Andrew and Cassie with eyes of curiosity.

Once they were around the corner, Andrew pulled Cassie into his arms and smashed his lips onto her rough but also passionate at the same time. Cassie was somewhat surprised by his roughness but she loved his passion. When they broke the kiss both were breathing hard with their foreheads touching together. He soon started to kiss her neck with light kisses while Cassie smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I kissed you because I really needed to. When I'm on the road, I want you to know that I'm still with you." He said as he stopped kissing her neck and looked her in her eyes.

"I know you're still with me here and I need you to know that I really, really like you but when you're with here I feel like you're gonna end up with her instead of me." She said. He put his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck.

"I see Lexi only as a friend. Now, I see you and all of your assets in a romantic way." He said as he lowered his hands down her backside. She giggled at her boyfriend's response. She put her hand on a certain area making his eyes go wide.

"When we get to the Hotel room, Me and my assets are gonna show you a good time." She whispered seductively in his ear making him smile. She got out his hold and walked away swaying her hips while he stood there stunned. She turned her head back to see her boyfriend stunned causing her to wiggle a finger telling him to come here. He followed like a dog after a bone. When they walked back into the main area they were surprised by the sound of everybody clapping and cheering causing Andrew to look around confused. Cassie looked on the screen and saw that Alexa Bliss had been drafted to Smackdown Live making her sigh as she realized her boyfriend would now be traveling on the road with Lexi.

Before she could say anything or respond Andrew was already near Lexi giving her a hug as she had tears of joy on her face. Cassie looked at the image of Andrew hugging Lexi with eyes of jealousy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I am finally done with this chapter. Okay first off to answer some questions about who I am. I am ZackAttack4523. I'm the cousin of TheLegendaryCed and that's about it. This OC, Zack Mercer is inspired by my cousins OCs, John Thunder and Alexander Andrews so I took certain aspects from their characters that I liked and I put them combined into this OC with a few more things that I wanted to add.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 2: Smackdown Live Debut**

* * *

 **Tuesday, July 26th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016 - 26 Days Away - Buffalo, New York**

Tonight was the night that the entire WWE Universe will forever will remember the name Zack Mercer. Right here in the First Niagara Center, Zack Mercer would be making his debut in front of the fans in Buffalo, New York.

Although Zack Mercer was excited, Andrew James McGrady was nervous about the debut and he couldn't understand why he was jealous. He had been preparing for his debut for several days now but he still couldn't shake his nervousness. James sighed as he found himself sitting in the male locker room dressed in his ring gear which consisted of black tights with tiger scratches on the sides in white. On the back of the tights there were two huge stars in white that started at the tights at ended on the lower knee portion with two miniature stars on each side of each point. On the front of the tights there was Mercer in white in an old english font. He also had black knee pads with a Z in old english font in white with black kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. On his wrist he had black wrist tape that started at the wrist at ended in the middle of the forearm.

James had his black hair down his shoulder with oil making his hair appear wet and shiny. He had his hands together in a praying motion while he prayed to himself.

His praying was cut off when he heard a voice cutting off his concentration.

"Dude you alright?" asked Jon Good AKA Dean Ambrose in his ring gear with the WWE Championship on his shoulder.

"Yeah man, I'm good just trying to get focused. Andrew James McGrady. People call me James." replied James holding out a hand for Jon to shake. Jon shook his hand and introduced himself.

"Jonathan Good." Jon introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jon. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my mental preparation before tonight's show." James said as he sat back down in his locker coby while Jon walked away. He put his face in his hands before he heard another voice breaking his concentration.

"Mr. McGrady?" asked a stage crew member while James stood up from his seat and looked at the man.

"What is it?" James asked slightly annoyed.

"Shane McMahon would like to see you sir." said the stage crew member. James had sat down and put his head into his hands.

"Tell him I'll be there soon." James replied to the stage crew member.

"I think he would like to see you now. If I have any experience with McMahon's they don't like waiting for long." said the stage crew member in a tone of voice letting James know that he was trying to teach him something.

"Lead the way sir." James said as he grabbed a plain black tank top and put it on. James followed the man out of the locker room.

* * *

 **GM's Office - Minutes Later**

James stopped in front of the GM's office and let out a nervous sigh before he walked through the doors of the GM's office and entered the office. He saw the Smackdown Live Commissioner, Shane McMahon and the Smackdown Live General Manager, Bryan Danielson AKA Daniel Bryan.

"There he is. The man who's gonna revolutionize the WWE. I'm Shane McMahon." said Shane McMahon said as he got up to his feet to greet James with a handshake. James shook his hand with a greeting smile.

"I'm Bryan Danielson." said Bryan as he stood up from his desk and held out a hand. James walked over to him and shook his hand with that same smile.

"Please take a seat Mr. McGrady." said Shane as he pointed to the seat in front of Bryan's desk while Shane McMahon sat down on the sofa. James followed the orders while he silently prayed in his head that everything would go well.

"We just wanted to say that we're excited for your debut here tonight and we're watching you." Shane said.

"Yeah, It's supposed to be some motivation for you and another we wanted talk to you about was the plan for you tonight." Bryan said.

"Plan?" James asked confused as he ran his hands over his stubble.

"Yeah it's to spice your debut up a little. It's gonna go a little something like this…" Shane then went on to explain the events for tonight's show with James and Bryan.

* * *

 **Smackdown Live Arena - Hours Later**

" **Bully" by Three Days Grace Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage dressed in his ring gear with a black vest on that had tiger scratches on the back in white with Zack Mercer in white on the bottom of it. The fans were cheering loudly for Zack while he had a smile on his face.

" **Bully" Stops**

"You see Heath here on Smackdown Live we earn our opportunities which is why I'm gonna give you an opportunity to win a Smackdown Live contract right here tonight. If you can beat this man right here tonight then you have yourself a Smackdown Live contract. But if not then you will continue to be a free agent. Do I make myself clear?" Shane McMahon said into the mic while Heath stood in the ring in his ring gear with his shades on and a t-shirt.

"You've made your point now go ahead and send that rookie on down so I can take that Smackdown Live contract." Heath said into the mic as he dropped it and took off his shades and t-shirt and threw them into the crowd.

"Now hit the music!" Shane shouted as Zack's music continued around the arena.

" **Bully" Continues**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. "The Ace of Spades" Zack Mercer." Greg Hamilton announced.

Zack walked down the ramp with a smirk on his face as he slapped the hands of the fans. He looked at the fans while he continued to smile before he made his way over to the steel steps. He made his way up the steps.

"And his opponent from Pineville, West Virginia. Weighing in at 216 Pounds. Heath Slater." announced Greg Hamilton.

Once he was on the ring apron he pointed a finger up in the sky and then hopped over the top rope and jumped up onto the second rope. He spread his arms wide with open palms and then raised his arms in pre match victory. He jumped down from second rope and walked diagonally across from the ring to the other corner where he did the exact same thing. He jumped down from the corner and turned to face his opponent.

" **Bully" Stops**

He took off his vest and handed it to the ring crew as he pulled up on his kick pads, knee pads, and his tights.

 _ **DDD!**_

Zack Mercer stood in the corner while Heath Slater did the same. Zack and Heath started to circle around the ring before they both locked it up in a collar elbow tie up. Zack won the struggle for strength and transitioned the hold into the corner. Zack was the first to break the hold causing the referee to stop his count on the hold but Zack slapped Heath in the face showing him disrespect.

"Hey!" Heath yelled out as he put a hand on the place where Zack slapped him while the referee was verbally yelling at Zack. The referee moved out of place while Heath had circled the ring causing Zack to slowly jog around the ring. They prepared to tie it up again but Heath had outsmarted Zack and he ducked the collar elbow tie up and ended up behind Zack. He placed his forearm into the back of the head of causing Zack to moved forward holding his head. Heath Slater went to the ropes while Zack did the same. Heath went for a clothesline but Zack ducked it and continued to make his way to the ropes. He hopped onto the second rope and did a moonsault like motion looking to land on Heath but Heath backed out of the way allowing Zack to land on his feet.

Heath wrapped his arms around the waist of Zack and pushed him forward looking for a roll up pin but Zack held onto the ropes and pushed Heath off of him. Heath rolled up to his feet while Zack ran towards him and damn near took his head off with an lariat to the head sending Heath off of his feet into the air twisting and turning until he landed back first onto the mat. The fans cheered as Zack looked around the arena at the fans. Zack quickly into the cover.

1…..

2, Kickout at 2 by Heath Slater. Heath sat up only to be kicked in the chest and brought back down to the mat. Zack went to the ropes and when he came back off the ropes he started to do the Ric Flair strut in the ring as he made it to Heath's position. He ran his hands through his hair before he jumped up off the ground showing amazing elevation as he dropped the across the chest of Heath Slater.

"Wooooo." Zack yelled like one of his all time favorites Ric Flair. Zack Mercer walked to the corner and climbed up to the second rope and raised his arms in victory as if the match was over this allowed Heath to make it up to his feet. Zack jumped off the ropes and turned around to find Heath Slater already up to his feet. Zack smiled as he looked Heath up and down.

"I didn't expect you to fight back sport." Zack shouted in an arrogant tone of voice. Heath Slater spit in the face of Zack Mercer who looked down at the mat. He looked back up at Heath Slater chuckling to himself. He turned his back on Heath and looked at the crowd. Slater took the chance and tried to attack Zack but Mercer hit Slater with a clean jaw-dropping Superkick square on the jaw. Slater dropped onto the mat as he stared up at the ceiling knocked out cold.

Zack dropped into the cover with a look of anger in his eyes.

1…..

2….

3…..

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Bully" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Zack Mercer." announced Greg Hamilton as Zack made it up to his feet while the referee raised his arm in victory. He ran a hand through his hair while he raised his arms in the air in victory while his frown was turned upside down. He walked around the ring a few times looking at the crowd while Heath Slater rolled out of the ring. He climbed up the turnbuckle and rose both of his arms in the air. He jumped down from the turnbuckle and exited the ring. On his way out he gave Heath a thumbs up and wink before he started to walk up the ramp.

* * *

 **Backstage - Minutes Later**

James sat on a crate in the back with a towel around his neck and a bottle of water beside him. He had his wrist tape cut off beside him while he ran a finger over the name Elizabeth on his right hand.

"Hey Drew." said Lexi as she walked towards him. He looked up at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey Lexi." He said as he jumped off the crate and gave her a big hug while he lifted her up. She giggled when he put her down on her feet.

"I saw your match. It was nice might I add." She said as she jumped up next to him on the crate.

"Just like any other match that I'm in." He said.

"I try to compliment you and you become arrogant. You see this why I don't tell you things about yourself." She said.

"Yeah whatever. So how's things going with _Matthew_?" He asked.

"They're alright and why did you say his name like that?" She asked.

"Well Cassie told me that Matthew has been going around the NXT backstage area throwing dirt on my name and I don't like that. So I'm saying _Matthew_ instead of Matthew." He asked.

"And you're getting all this from Cassie? Your so called girlfriend? No offence but your girlfriend is one of the most unreliable people when it comes to news related to me or my boyfriend." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Drew, You're gonna have to find out on your own." Lexi said as she jumped off the crate and walked away leaving James there alone confused. He leaned forward before he whipped his head back making his hair go behind his head.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I'm finished with Chapter 2. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Put any ideas that you may have in the reviews. It let me know that you liked it, you're interested and you want me to keep coming back with this heat. Until next time…

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 3: Lexi's Rules?!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, July 27th, 2016 - Summerslam: 2016 - 25 Days Away - Somewhere in New York**

James sat in the driver side of his 1970 Ford Mustang GT while Lexi sat on the passenger side of the car with her earbuds in. They had to be driving in some little town within upstate New York. James grabbed a beer bottle from his cup holder and tried to take a sip but Lexi put a hand over his mouth making him look at her with side eyes.

"I don't want to die so don't drink and drive. And keep the eyes on the road." Lexi said as she then took the beer bottle from his hands. She put the bottle back down into the cup holder.

"Please tell me we're not doing that crap again?" James asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yep. When we're on the road what I say goes. And what I want to eat you get me what I want to eat. What I want to listen to we listen to it. We do whatever I say. Lexi's rules." Lexi said.

"F Lexi's rules." He muttered as he leaned back into the driver seat and drove a bit faster causing Lexi to look at him with annoyed eyes.

* * *

 **New York Interstate - Minutes Later**

After a few minutes of driving on the road, Lexi took out both of her earbuds and turned within the seat. She turned so that she was looking at James who had his eyes focused on the road. He was driving with one hand while his other hand was stroking his facial hair. She sighed as she looked him up and down. Her eyes landed on his tattooed right hand.

"Can I ask you something Drew?" Lexi asked nervously. James turned his head towards her and simply chuckled at her before he nodded while he chuckled.

"Whose Elizabeth?" Lexi asked. She watched as James demeanor had changed entirely. He tensed up a bit and his smile had faded away.

"Elizabeth was the name of my sister who was murdered on the 4th. But it's currently the name of my 2 year old daughter by my ex." James replied.

"Oh Drew I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know about it. I-" Lexi was saying something but James had cut her off.

"It's okay. But I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about this for the rest of the ride." James said. Lexi simply nodded while James continued to drive but this time he drove faster than he did before.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later - Somewhere in Pennsylvania**

James stopped at a local gas station while Lexi was asleep in the seat next to him. James yawned before he picked up his beer and took a sip of it while he grabbed his wallet and exited the car. He walked into the gas station and immediately made his way to the coffee stand. He fixed himself a cup of coffee while he heard a car beep behind him.

He turned around to find Lexi walking into the gas station with his car keys in her hands. She threw the keys at him which he caught while she went down the candy isle of the gas station.

"What a woman." James muttered to himself. He turned back around to find himself pouring sugar into his coffee. He put a top onto his coffee cup and walked up to the counter.

"Hey man." James greeted the store clerk. The store clerk looked up at James and waved while Lexi walked up next to James and put 2 bags of skittles and a diet mountain dew up on the counter.

"Thanks by the way." Lexi said kissing James on the cheek before she walked out of the store leaving James to pay for it all.

"Lexi's Rules. By the way put 20 on pump 12." James ordered the clerk.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Hotel**

James walked into the hotel room that he and Lexi would be sharing. Unfortunately there was only 1 bed that she would have to end up sleeping in while he slept on the couch. He put the bags next to the bed. James sighed as he put the cars keys up on the kitchen counter top. He walked across the living room area to find Lexi sleeping on the couch.

"Okay Lexi's rules." He said as he walked over to her on the couch. He lifted her up in his arms and held her bridal style as he walked to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He prepared to walk away but Lexi grabbed his wrist causing him to turn around.

"Please can you stay with me?"

"Look Lexi. You've got a boyfriend and I've got a girlfriend. I don't think this would be right."

"I can't sleep alone. I've always either had someone hold me or stay with me until I feel asleep."

"I'll lay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay. Thank you." James climbed up into the bed with Lexi and laid there next to her closing his eyes just hoping to relax for a moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed this quick chapter. If you did please leave a review. Put any ideas that you may have in the reviews. It lets me know that you liked it, you're interested and you want me to keep coming back with this heat. Until next time…

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 4: Fearless Nikki**

* * *

 **Thursday, July 28th, 2016 - Summerslam: 2016 - 24 Days Away - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

James was currently sat on a crate backstage taping up his wrist with black wrist tape while he wore the same attire that he wore on Smackdown Live 2 nights ago. His hair was currently up in a ponytail. He wore a black t-shirt with Feel the Rush in the center of a what looked to be a clock in red with 12, 3, 6, 9 standing out. On the right sleeve of the shirt it had ZM.

"Nice t-shirt. I like it." said a voice walking towards James making him look up. The person that said it made James surprised to see her. It was none other Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace AKA Nikki Bella. She had one of his t-shirt in her hand as she looked down at him. While she was doing so he took the chance to sneak a peek. He hair was straight down her shoulders and she wore a red dress with black heels and matching lipstick.

"Well, I kinda plan on doing a tactic like your boyfriend. Publish a new-" James was saying but Nicole cut him off.

"A new t-shirt every few months. I know about it. I try to do it at times but it's get's kinda stressful at times trying to come up with something new every few months. Stephanie Garcia-Colace by the way but you can call me Nicole."

"I understand it. Andrew McGrady everyone calls me James except Lexi, she calls me Drew but you can call me either or."

"I'm surprised you didn't do the "Huh?" thing." Lexi said walking up next to Nicole with her own t-shirt in hand.

"I was thinking about it but I'm gonna save that for later. I don't know if it sell out on the Main Roster though considering I kinda copied that Stone Cold." James said as he took his hair out of the rubber band and shook his head shaking his hair around.

"Oh please you copied Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels and James Storm with your gimmick." Lexi said. This made James look up at hair while his hair covered his face.

"Who's James Storm?" Nicole asked. James flipped his head back causing his hair to go back behind his head.

"He's a wrestler on the indy scene that I like now if you two will excuse me. I have someone's head to go superkick." James said jumping off the crate.

"Bye Drew." Lexi said as she walked over to the crate and sat on it.

"Bye Andy." Nicole waved as she did the same joining Lexi up on the crate.

"Where do they make men like that. If I knew I would trade John in right away for a guy like that." Nicole said as she began to fondle with the shirt in her hands. Lexi turned her head and looked at Nicole with a weird look before she turned her head to look back in the direction that James walked away.

"I'm not gonna lie. I would too." Lexi said.

* * *

 **Superstars Arena - Minutes Later**

" **Bully" by Three Days Grace**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage as the titantron was the only video package showing while the lights were all turned off in the arena. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between a blue and white lights.

"It's Mercer Time Bay-Bay." Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He shook his head letting his hair fly around his head. He snapped his head back causing his hair to fly behind his head. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the miz. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

" **Bully" Over**

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

"Pittsburgh, How you doing?" Zack said into the mic causing the fans to cheer loudly while he smiled widely.

"Now I'm sure you all saw me debut on Smackdown Live and you saw me kick the hell of Heath Slater's ass. Now as much fun as that was, I'm feeling like kicking somebody else's ass. So right here tonight I feel like kicking-" Zack was saying before someone's music cut him off.

" **More Than One Man" by Jim Johnston**

Heath Slater walked out onto the stage in his ring gear. Heath walked down the ramp and slide into the ring and tried to walk towards Zack but he took his head off with a Superkick knocking him down to the mat.

" **More Than One Man" Stops**

"You see at first I was gonna call someone out here to fight me in a match but seeing as though I just knocked you ass out and I'm dressed to compete. And you're dressed to compete. I think I'm just going to settle with knocking your ass out. So do me a favor and bring one of those guys in the black and white striped shirts. A referee yeah one of those guys." Zak said before he dropped the microphone in the ring. A referee came running down the ramp as Zack dropped down and covered Heath Slater.

The referee rang for the bell once he had slid into the ring.

 _ **DDD!**_

"Count man." Zack yelled at the referee.

1….

2….

3….

 _ **DDD!**_

"Here is your winner: Zack Mercer." announced JoJo.

" **Bully" Plays**

Zack rolled over on his back while the fans went silent. He kipped up to his feet and raised his arms in victory while the fans cheered. Zack went over to the turnbuckle and climbed up the ropes and did his pose on the ropes. He pointed at JoJo while he winked at her. He pointed around in the crowd while he pointed at himself with both of his thumbs. He jumped down from the top rope and walked towards the center of the ring. He hunched over and stomped his feet in anticipation gettings the fans to cheer.

He got a vertical base and did his pose while the fans in the arena once again cheered but it wasn't as loud as before.

* * *

 **Backstage - Minutes Later**

In the back, Lexi stood in front of a TV Monitor watching as one of her friends gained a victory. She thought about earlier when Nikki was asking where do they make men like that. She started think if she really would trade Matthew in for a chance at Andrew.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I'm sure you guys noticed that I added Nikki into the story. I'm not sure if I want that to be the actual pairing or just a sub pairing. Let me know if you want Lexi and Andrew to end up together or Have Nicole and Andrew end up together. Or somehow have both with Nikki Bella and Zack Mercer being together on screen and have Lexi and Andrew be together off screen. I don't know I'll let you guys decide.

Now that brings me to my next question. Do you guys think Zack is going to have all the accomplishments that I want for him at this current rate that he's going it. Now here are the accomplishments I have in mind for him by the end of his career.

 **Accomplishments (By the End of his career):**

-6x WWE/WWE World Heavyweight Champion

-2x WWE Universal/World Heavyweight Champion (Not really sure if I want to use WUC or the WHC)

-5x WWE Intercontinental Champion

-1x WWE United States Champion

-2x WWE/World Tag Team Champion

-1x King of the Ring Winner

-2x Royal Rumble Winner

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 5: Tagging with Nikki**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 2nd, 2016 - Summerslam: 2016: 19 Days Away - Nashville, Tennessee**

Lexi sat at a round table in the catering area texting Matthew on her cell phone. They haven't talk to each other in a few days but they have been texting each other a lot recently. By texting each other, she meant her texting him and not getting any answer. She was quiet there while all the other girls around the table were talking about whoever and whatever they wanted to. All sitting at the table were Lexi, Trinity, Rebecca, Nicole, Natalie and Leah.

"He's too arrogant and aggressive in the ring." Trinity said. Lexi put her phone down and decided that she would join the conversation that was on the topic of her best friend.

"I think that's one of the things that makes him hot. Besides he has one of the best bodies in Smackdown, If not then the best. And maybe the best body in WWE." Nikki said.

"A body better than John's? Never thought I would ever hear you say that." Natalie said.

"And he's a nice guy. One time in NXT, I had lost my phone backstage and he searched high and low for my phone." Rebecca.

"Yeah, He is. I have this thing called Lexi's rules. I use it whenever we're on the road and it gets him to do whatever I want him to." Lexi said.

"It works?" Leah asked.

"Yeah it does but that's only for the road. When he's driving he doesn't like to make that many stops but anywhere else he definitely does anything I ask him to." Lexi said.

"And don't forget he's great in the ring." Nikki said.

"Yeah I feel like I'm watching Shawn Michaels when I watch him. And he doesn't actually try to be like him unlike a certain man that we know." Natalie said sending Nikki a look. Nikki rolled her eyes as she remembered a certain ex-boyfriend of hers.

"Okay here he comes." Trinity said looking back to see James coming around the corner dressed in his same black ring trunks with a short sleeve t-shirt now with black wrist tape on his wrist. James had his hair tied up in a messy man bun. James walked over to the table that Lexi was at.

"Hey Lex, Have you heard from Cassie?" James asked.

"Drew, Sweetie, Why would I hear from your girlfriend?" Lexi asked. James closed his eyes and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know why I asked. I'm just freaking out a little bit, I haven't heard from my girlfriend so I'm kinda worried." James said.

"Same here."

"By the way, Hey girls." James greeted everyone. All the girls waved at him except Lexi who started to text on her phone again.

"Cute man bun by the way." Leah said looking up at his hair.

"Thanks Leah. How are things with Will?" He asked.

"There alright I guess. We've been kinda stressed because of the split. We can't see each other like we want too anymore so."

"Alright. Hopefully they'll get better. Everyone needs love and I think you two are made for each other in my opinion." He said to Leah.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have a mixed tag team match to go get ready for. Stay ready Nicole." He said as he pointed to Nikki. He then walked away while he took his hair down from it's male bun style so it can flow down his shoulders.

"Mixed Tag Team Match?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah I'm making my return tonight helping Andy win tonight." Nikki said.

"A storyline already?" Trinity asked.

"Well I guess it's right he never really got that many storylines in NXT." Rebecca.

"Still a storyline already?" Natalie said.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Smackdown Live Arena**

" **Bully" Hits**

"The Following Contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match and it is schedule for one fall. Introducing first their opponents the team of Oney Lorcan and Deonna Purrazzo. And their opponents introducing first making his way to the ring from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. "The Ace of Spade" Zack Mercer. " announced Greg Hamilton.

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between a blue and white lights.

"Mercer Time is here baby." Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

" **Bully" Stops**

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

"Nashville, How you doin?" Zack said into the mic while the fans were cheering loudly.

"I'm sure you all heard Greg announce that this match is an mixed tag team match. And as you can see these two asshats are teaming up with each other. And if you have a brain then you know that "The Ace of Spades" is standing out here alone at the moment. But let me make one thing perfectly clear to all of you Smackdown Live fans. Zack Mercer is not alone." He stated into the microphone.

"My tag team partner is someone you all know. She's someone you all love. She's someone who you can look at but you can't touch." He said into the mic while the fans started to cheer.

"Oh yeah, She's a good friend of mine. And she's fearless. Ladies and Gentlemen, my tag team partner is none other than the one and only. Nikki Bella!" Zack exclaimed into the mic as he began to point at the stage with both of his index fingers.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston Hits**

The fans in the arena all got up on their feet and started to cheer for Nikki Bella who walked out onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She did her famous Bella twirl before she started to walk down the ramp. She ripped her shirt apart in half and threw it into the crowd.

"And his tag team partner from Scottsdale, Arizona. Nikki Bella!" Hamilton announced.

She walked around the ringside area and jumped up onto the ring apron while her tag team partner was seen in the corner taking it all in now shirtless. She walked to the center of the ring apron and took off her hat throwing it into the crowd. She did the Bella flip into the ring and raised a finger up at the ceiling. The fans died down while she walked over to Zack Mercer. She gave him a hug while he did the same to her.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" Fades away**

 _ **DDD!**_

Zack Mercer went through the top and middle rope allowing Nikki Bella to be the first to fight in this match. Nikki and Deonna locked it up in a tie up with Nikki getting the advantage pushing Deonna into the corner. Nikki kept the hold on Deonna in the corner pushing her back with all of her strength.

1…

2…

3…, Nikki Bella broke the hold away from Deonna. She backed away from her and gave her a taunt. Nikki Bella and Deonna circled around the ring once more but Deonna had ducked Nikki who went for an collar elbow tie up. Deonna ran over and tagged in Oney Lorcan. Nikki Bella tilted her head to the side and looked at Deonna who was laughing now at Nikki. Oney entered the ring and pointed at Zack Mercer talking trash about him while Mercer simply chewed on his gum. Nikki Bella backed up into the corner and tagged in Zack Mercer.

Zack went through the top and middle rope entering the ring. Mercer ran around the ring clapping his hands trying to get the fans involved while Oney had circled around the fans started to clap as Mercer locked it up with Lorcan. Mercer locked him into a side headlock. Mercer wrenched in on the side headlock. Lorcan backed Mercer back into the ropes and pushed him off.

Zack went to the ropes and when he rebounded off the ropes he shoulder blocked Lorcan down to the mat. Mercer looked down at Lorcan with a smile on his face. He ran to the ropes and when he rebounded off he jumped over Lorcan but the next time he rebounded off the ropes he was caught with a forearm that rocked him. Mercer was sent back into the ropes with a hand up on his jaw. Lorcan with chop to the chest of Zack Mercer that sent Mercer walking away from Lorcan with a hand on his chest. He walked over to the corner and from there Lorcan with a chop to the chest that sent Mercer backed up into the corner.

Lorcan walked over to Nikki Bella and pointed a finger in her face trash talking her. This allowed Zack to regain his composure in the corner. Lorcan walked back over to the corner only to be thrown into the corner now by Mercer who began to stomp a mudhole into the abdomen of Lorcan. Mercer backed away from Lorcan into the opposite corner.

"Woo." Mercer yelled out before he started to run towards Oney and performed an Cannonball Senton into the corner. Mercer smiled while he got up to his feet and walked on over to Nikki Bella. He smiled at her as he tagged her in the match now. Lorcan rolled over to his feet and crawled over to his corner while Nikki Bella had leaned up into the corner waiting for Lorcan to tag in Purrazzo.

Lorcan tagged in Purrazzo who was clothesline by Nikki Bella. Purrazzo popped back up and was clotheslined again by Nikki. Nikki waited for Purrazzo to get back up to her feet and she put her up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry position. Lorcan enterted the ring but he was kicked in the gut and put him in a fireman's carry position up on his shoulder but he seen set him up what looked to be the Eight Second Ride used by James Storm. Nikki nailed The Rack Attack 2.0 (Fireman's Carry Cutter) while Zack nailed the Fireman's Carry Bulldog that he transformed into a pin after he hit the move. Nikki quickly into the cover.

 _1….._

 _2…._

 _3…._

 _ **DDD!**_

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)"**

"Here are your winners: The team of Nikki Bella and Zack Mercer." announced Greg Hamilton while Mercer and Bella got up to their feet. They both shared a hug together. They separated from each other and raised each other's arms.

Mercer walked towards the ropes and put a foot on the middle rope and his other foot on the bottom rope. He held on to the top rope while he raised his index and middle finger up in the air.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backstage**

James and Nicole finally walked backstage to see John and Lexi standing there along with the cast of Total Divas with Camera man around. Lexi stood out of the direction of the cameras on her phone while Nicole hugged John as the camera started to film.

"You did a good job." John said as he hugged Nicole.

"Thanks john. I couldn't have done it without Andy." Nicole said as she and John broke the hug up to hug to Andrew who had a shocked look on his face.

"This was all you Nicole. Not me." James said as he and Nicole broke the hug.

"But thanks anyway for tagging with me." Nicole said.

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. So see ya." James said as he walked away from Nicole who stood with John and the cast of Total Divas with the camera's rolling. James stood beside Lexi who looked up at him.

"I came up with a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"Our loved one."

"And that plan is?"

"We're going to NXT."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hoped that you guys enjoyed this Chapter.

I'm thinking about doing a Captain America/Agents of SHIELD crossover SYOC. It's gonna be called Bloodline and the storyline has to do with Steve Rogers not being trapped within a iceberg and a 3rd Generation Captain America. So if you're interested or you want to know more please PM me or leave a review for this story. If not then I won't write it and I'll focus solely on this story. I don't want to take time away from this story to do something that you don't like. I'd rather do something you guys love than do something you don't like.

Anyway onto the story, So Lexi and Andrew are going back to down to Full Sail University. What does this mean for their relationships? Speaking of Relationships, I will be doing the Nikki Bella/Zack Mercer thing and Andrew McGrady/Lexi Kaufman thing. And thank you for the Guest for leaving the idea, your idea will be used and that's a promise. Anymore ideas post them in the reviews. Anything else post it in reviews. Opinions do matter to me, if you don't like something I did please tell me and I'll try to fix it but if it's something like I don't like Character sorry I can't fix that.

Another thing is vote between Dolph Ziggler and Seth Rollins for a live event match I plan on doing.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6: AN

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 6: Author's Note 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is probably a dumb reason to create a SYOC and it might be something that might piss off some people but it might be something that makes more people want to read this story perhaps. So this Author's Note is dedicated to the purpose of deciding on something.

I'm thinking about creating 2 extra championships. One of those Championships will be using the GFW Nex-Gen Championship belt because it's so damn big and obnoxious. That's the reason why I want to use it because it's annoying to most people and I have this weird knack for making people rage it's kinda the reason why I don't give a damn about what people say about me unlike my cousin, who just learned that he doesn't give a damn either. So we might do a collab in the future.

 **Championships:**

-A title using the GFW Nex-Gen Championship need a name for this belt and a suggested recolor.

-A created title using a created title design and etc.

So please help me out with this. And if you're wondering why I want you guys to help me with running this story because I want the fans to interact, I don't want this to be all about me. I want you guys to have an impact as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** So thank you guys for suggesting the title names in pre-advance and I'm gonna be changing a little something about Zack's character in the next few chapters as well as his personality. Now the title names that I feel best represent the GFW Nex-Gen Championship and another created title, then they will be chosen.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 7: I see you**

* * *

 **Random Location - Years Later - Dream**

Andrew McGrady stood dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a flower on the side of his suit. He stood up on a podium out in a field in from what he could tell was a wedding. He looked around the field with wedding set decorations to see a bunch of people sitting around in chairs. In the front row, He saw his sister, Elizabeth holding his daughter Elizabeth. His sister smiled at him and next to his sister was a dark haired female with tanned skin with a well developed body with weight in places you want and no weight in place you don't. In her lap was a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

James opened his mouth as if he were gonna say something but he was cut off by a woman wearing a white wedding dress walking up to the front of the podium looking his face. The woman had a veil on her face. She lifted the veil up over her head to reveal to James his best friend, Lexi Kaufman. She smiled at him while he looked around shocked. Lexi leaned towards James and said something in his ear.

"Wake up." She whispered.

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 3rd, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 18 Days Away - Somewhere in Georgia**

James woke up to find himself sitting in the passenger seat of his challenger. He was sweating and his breaths were more frequent than they normally would be. He looked over to his side to Lexi sleeping in the driver seat. He looked around his setting to find them sitting in a trucking parking lot. He ran a hand through his long black hair and sighed. He got out of the car and leaned up against the side of the car.

"Lizzy, I wish you were here." James said rubbing a finger over the tattooed name Elizabeth on his right hand. A tear started to run down the face of James from his eyes. He whipped away the tear coming from his face and blows out a sigh.

He walked around to the driver side of the car and opened the door to the driver side. He took off Lexi's seat belt and he picked up her out of the car bridal style. He carried her around to the passenger side of the car and put her within the seat and put her seatbelt on. He looked her up and down at her sleeping form and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he closed the door after him. He walked around to the driver side and got into the car.

"I better get a some for this long ass drive." James whispered to himself as he started the car.

* * *

 **Local Hotel - Orlando, Florida**

James pulled up to a local hotel in Orlando. It was an early morning in Florida with a dark sky. James looked at the clock and saw that the time was 6:46 AM. He looked over at Lexi who was fast asleep with headphones inside her ears.

"You're lucky you're cute when you sleep." He whispered to himself as he grabbed her phone that was in her lap and tapped the screen of her phone and took out her headphones. He put the phone in his pocket while he placed ah hand on her shoulder while he gently shook her awake. After a few shakes she woke up dazed.

"Hey listen here Lexi. I'm gonna go inside and get us a room. I'll be back okay." He said to her earning a nod as he exited the car. He walked around the car and into the hotel. As he walked into the lobby his phone started to buzz. Confused, he reached into his pocket and checked his phone to see a text message saying I see you.

"What the hell?!" He said to himself as he unlocked his phone to see a picture of him walking into the hotel with a picture of him in the car with Lexi. Suddenly a message came in. The message read: _Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin eater._

He looked up around the hotel lobby seeing if he could find the source. His phone buzzed again causing him to look back down at it to see a message reading: _I see you but you don't see me. She doesn't love you, like the other one does. You can only pick one. Choose wisely. Either way everyone get's hurt._

"What the hell?" James walked towards the receptionist's desk with a serious look on his face.

In the corner sat Peyton Royce with a phone in her hand wearing a black dress with black heels as she had on a blonde with black shades.

"Pick Andrew McGrady. Pick." Peyton said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** So you're probably wondering what the hell is this and to be honest this is an idea I had of how Andrew will end up with Lexi. They both don't realize at this moment that they're the ones for each other but they are and they will realize it soon. Now as of the new Championship belt it will be using the GFW Nex-Gen Championship belt with a new color design under the name of WWE Television Championship and I know that it's a generic title name but it was either that or Immortal Championship. So yeah. Anyway next Chapter will be a match between Zack Mercer and Seth Rollins at a live event.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 8: Zack Mercer vs Seth Rollins**

* * *

 **Thursday, August 4th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 18 Days Away - Miami, Florida**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between a blue and white lights.

The fans cheered while he stayed in that same position dressed in red tights with a wide black line running down the side of the legs with a white barrier. Within the black portion of the tights there were red scratches with a white barrier around the scratches. On both sides of the black barrier there was a white dragon running down the side leading to the black kneepads with the Z on them. Mercer was in black with a white barrier on the back of his tights with his black kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. On the side of his wrist tape, he had black wrist tape with a black elbow pad on his left elbow pad he had a Z in white in old english. Of course he had on his signature vest.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. "The Ace of Spades" Zack Mercer." JoJo announced as Zack walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly. He jumped down from the middle rope, he paced around the ring before he stopped beside JoJo.

"How you doin toots?" He smiled as he winked at her while his music faded away.

" **Second Coming" Hits**

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring. From Davenport, Iowa. Weighing in at 217 Pounds. Seth Rollins!" JoJo said into the mic while Zack had backed up into the corner now without his vest.

Seth walked out onto the stage and beat his fist on his chest before he fist pumped the air and continued his way down the ramp. Seth arrogantly smiled as he walked around to the steel steps and ran up the steps and jumped onto the second rope. He jumped up onto the top rope and landed on his feet in the ring.

"The time of Seth Freakin' Rollins start's now." Seth shouted at Zack as the music faded off in the background.

 _ **DDD!**_

Zack stood up from the corner and looked at Seth with a serious face while Seth looked back at him with his arrogant smile like always. Mercer circled around the ring while Seth did the same before they both locked it up. Seth with the headlock cutting off the pressure of Zack Mercer.

"Let's go Rollins! Let's go Mercer!" We're the 2 chants that could be heard through the small venue in which the house show was being showed.

Zack backed Seth up into the ropes and tried to push him off but Seth had keep his grip and instead stopped into the center of the ring with Mercer's head in a both dropped down to a knee while Seth smiled at the crowd.

"I'm better than Mercer!" Seth shouted out. Zack started to loosen out of the hold causing Seth to change the hold to a waist lock. Seth laughed as he went for a German suplex but Zack flipped over onto his feet. Zack applied a waist lock to Seth now and tried to German Suplex him in return but Seth had this time landed on his feet. Seth to the ropes and when he rebounded off the ropes he was knocked down with a hard clothesline from Mercer. Mercer looked down at Seth with a smile now. He grabbed Seth by the head and neck and set him up for a suplex.

Zack Mercer with a snap suplex putting Rollins on his back as Zack floated over with the suplex.

1…

2, Rollins lifting the shoulder up at 2 as he prepared the sit up but Mercer with a shot to the face sending him back down on the mat. Mercer got up to his feet and looked down at Rollins. He ran to the ropes and jumped up onto the middle rope looking for a springboard moonsault but Rollins with both knees up causing Mercer's abdomen to hit the knees of Rollins. Mercer rolled over to the ropes and sat up holding his abdomen by the ropes. This gave Seth enough time to run towards Zack and drop kick him face-first causing the back of the head to bounce off the ropes.

Mercer lied on his stomach with his hands clutching his head. This allowed Rollins to dropkick Mercer on the side of the face causing him to turn to the point where his body was halfway hanging off the ring apron. Rollins ran to the ropes before he jumped over the top rope and dropped an elbow onto the throat of Zack Mercer. Mercer rolled back within the ring clutching his throat now while Rollins taunted to the fans outside of the ring. A fan flipped him off in the second row causing him to chuckle at the fan. He walked over slowly to the steel steps and ran up the steps to the ring apron. Seth Rollins waited on the apron as Mercer got up to his feet and when he did he was hit in the face with a springboard knee to the side of the head. Rollins quickly scurried for the cover while Mercer was out.

1….

2, Zack Mercer with the kickout at 2. Rollins looked at the referee looking for confirmation while Zack had a hand on his jaw while he laid down. Rollins got up to his feet and tried to life Mercer up by the head and neck but Mercer with a kick to the head sending Rollins stumbling back to a knee. Mercer took the chance to get up to his feet. He ran towards Rollins and sent him falling back to the mat with a sliding forearm to the face. Zack got up to his feet and dropped an elbow on the heart of Rollins. He got back up and once again and dropped an elbow. Her got up once more and dropped an elbow on the heart.

Zack popped back up and this time he ran his hand through his hair this time before he jumped up getting amazing elevation before he dropped an elbow this time on the heart of Seth Rollins. Mercer with the cover.

1…

2, Kickout at 2 by Rollins. Rollins tried to sit up but he was kicked in the chest by Mercer making him lie back down. Mercer with a jumping knee drop across the forehead of Seth Rollins. Mercer got up to his feet and looked around at the crowd who were clapping know. Mercer backed up into the corner know and started to stomp down on the mat repeatedly while Seth Rollins started to slowly get up to his feet. Mercer waited for Rollins to get up to his feet. Mercer waited for Rollins to turn around before he attempted to superkick his head off his shoulders but Rollins ducked the kick.

Zack turned around to Rollins only to be kicked in the gut and set up in a pedigree position. Mercer was somehow able to get loose and instead and pull the legs out from under Rollins. Mercer with a cover.

1…..

2…..

3…..

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Bully" Plays**

"Here is your winner: Zack Mercer!" JoJo announced as Mercer rolled out of the ring and landed on his feet. He did his pose while he raised his arms in victory. Rollins got up to his feet and started to argue with the referee while Mercer slapped the hands of the fans.

* * *

 **Local Hotel Room - Hours Later**

Cassie stood in her hotel room with her phone in hand as she stared outside of the window looking down at the city of Orlando. The window curtains were wide open. A knock at the door caused her to quickly walk towards the door dressed in her white ripped skinny jeans with black heels and her black crop tank top.

She was expecting her boyfriend to be at the door but it wasn't. Instead it was none other than Matthew Adams.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry. I had to see if your plan is underway. I hadn't heard from you since-" Matthew said.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. And yes the plan is underway." Cassie said.

"So it's up to him to pick?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. I would let her pick but she's too-"

"Into him and into me."

"Yes. Her picking really wouldn't prove who she loves more."

"He would be an idiot if he didn't pick you."

"So If I made you pick who would you pick?"

"Before that night, I would say Lexi but after that night, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Why don't I jog your memory." Cassie said as she grabbed Matthew by the shirt and pulled him into the hotel room and closed the door behind him. She then put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. She jumped up into his arms. Matthew couldn't control himself and found himself putting Cassie back-first on the window while they had their little kissing contest.

* * *

 **Outside the Hotel**

Down on the sidewalk Andrew McGrady could be seen dressed in a black suit with a black dress shirt. He had a bouquet of Roses in his hand while he watched as his girlfriend was having a make out contest with Lexi's boyfriend.

Tears started to form within his eyes but he blinked till his eyes weren't filled with the tears. He dropped the bouquet down on the sidewalk and proceeded to walk away. Despite his attempts to not release his emotions. He failed and let tears fall down his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I know the match between Seth and Zack wasn't really as epic as I promised but I tried. I find it hard to have motivation to write epic matches so if you have any way of motivating yourself to write long matches please let me know. So yeah, Andrew just found out that Cassie is cheating and tune into the next chapter to see the aftermath of that.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 9: Cheating Aftermath**

* * *

 ** **Thursday, August 4th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 17 Days Away - Orlando, Florida****

It was a lonely thursday night for none other than Andrew McGrady who sat up at a bar stool with a beer in his hand. His hair was down on his shoulders and the suit jacket he wore earlier had been taken off. The beer in his hand in his hands had not been his first and most definitely would not be the last for the night.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked behind the counter while he climbed a glass.

"You don't know the half of it." James replied taking another sip of his drink. The bartender chuckle before he looked towards the doorway to see Cassie walking through in the dress she had on earlier.

"Here comes the source my problems." James muttered as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey baby. We were supposed to meet earlier today at the restaurant." She said to him looking him up and down. He continued to look at the wall behind the counter tops.

"Baby?" She asked him trying to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked him once again. This time she got a chuckling response from him this time.

"I'm sure you know what's wrong with me. Seeing as though you are the source of moods today you should know. Or should I say that you and Matthew should know." He said to her as his smile disappeared while he set the beer down on the counter.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked confused. She looked at him checking if he actually could sense her nervousness at the moment.

"Cassie. Don't tryout. I saw you making out with Matthew up agains the window." He replied to her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

"So what you caught me in the act. I'm a woman and I have needs. Do you honestly expect for me to wait for you to come here to me." She said.

"Don't try that bullshit on me. I have needs as well but you don't see me, making out with Lexi. I have been loyal to you for 9 straight months. Every since you told me that you would go out with me, I have been loyal to you and I have thought about no one else but you. And I want you to know something. I was gonna propose to you tonight but of course things happened." He said as he pulled out a small black box and dropped it on the counter in front of Cassie.

He got up and looked at Cassie to see tears in her eyes as he pulled out some money to lay on the countertop.

"Keep the change." James said drinking the rest of his beer.

"Oh and Cassie." James said getting Cassie's attention now.

"I've moved on." James said picking up his suit jacket and putting it on as he walked out of the bar leaving Cassie there crying there alone.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Lexi's Hotel**

Lexi stood up in her bath robe looking out of the window at the rainy Florida while Matthew lay behind her sleep. She thought about Her relationship with Matthew and Drew. She loved what she had with Matthew at the moment but all she saw it was as a relationship but not too serious. But with Drew, he was everything she had ever wanted in a man. The only thing about him was his past. There was so much that he told her and so much that he still has to tell her.

Her thoughts had allowed Matthew to sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck passionately while she moaned at his kisses. She looked up in the window and in the reflection she didn't see Matthew kissing her.

She saw him. She saw Drew.

* * *

 **Outside the Bar**

James sat in his car watching the door of the bar. He had a serious look on his face his finger tapped the steering wheel repeatedly. He didn't know why he was waiting for her. He just told her that they were through but he couldn't just let that be it. He wanted her. She wanted him as bad as she messed up still.

His thoughts were shut off when Cassie walked out outside of the building. She saw him in the car and meet eyes with him. His cold, heartless stare hit her full of emotions stare. She took the signal and took the chance to walk towards the car and enter the car. She ran a hand through her hair that had got wet from the rain outside.

She looked over at James who slowly turned his head towards her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I still love you. That's why and I just couldn't stand to see you crying there hurt even if you did hurt me." He replied looking at her now. Out of nowhere, Cassie french kissed James. James deepened the kiss with Cassie which caused her to climbed out of her seat and straddle him.

When they broke the kiss they looked each other with eyes full of passion and lust. They soon resumed their tongue wat with each other after their brief staredown.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this chapter deserves a WTF but trust me it will pay out in the end. And we made it to 9 Chapters, OMG this is such an achievement for me. I cannot tell you how many times I had the thoughts to delete this story but luckily you guys convinced me not to. Please FFR (Favorite, Follow and Review) or just review that's fine.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 10: Proposal**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 9th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 12 Days Away - Bakersfield, California**

It had been days since Andrew had talked to or communicated in any shape or form with Cassie. It's almost like that night they had, had been nothing more than just sex. Passionate sex by the way. That night he realized something. Something that everyone had been trying to tell him over and over. He realized that he was in love with Lexi. That night he envisioned Cassie as Lexi and it hurt him knowing that he all that time, he wasted it on someone he didn't love. Every since that night he had been acting weird with Lexi.

Andrew sat on a crate taping up his wrist with black wrist tape as he wore his red tights that he wore at the live event with an elbow pad on his right elbow from an slight strain on his elbow. He wore one of his signature t-shirts now as Lexi walked up to him in her ring gear.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Mr. Tuesday Night himself." said Lexi as she jumped up and sat next to him.

"Yes ma'am it is. How you doing short stuff?" James asked her as he cut the tape from the roll of tape and started to adjust his wrist tape.

"Well, I'm alright but I would be better if you told me why you have been acting weird with me?" Lexi said as she looked at him stiffen up.

"I haven't been acting weird with you." James lied to her. She placed her hand on his top of his hand causing him to look up in her.

"Now I will give you another chance to tell me why you're acting weird or I'll lick you." She joked. Andrew chuckled at her statement while he ran a hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't dare lick me." James challenged her. She smiled as she then got onto to her knees on the crate and stuck out her tongue before she licked the side of his face while he made a fake grossed out face.

"I did it." She said as she hopped off the crate.

"I can feel it."

"Don't act like you didn't like it you pervert."

"Hey just cause I happen to look at Lucha Underground for Ivelisse and Catrina doesn't make me a pervert."

"Your internet history tells me different." Lexi said as she walked away from Andrew. Andrew couldn't help himself but look into the direction that Lexi walked in. His eyes wandered down her back to her backside. He took his eyes off her body and looked down at the ground while he sighed.

"I've been weird cause I love you." He said to himself about Lexi as he jumped down from the crate. Once Andrew was far gone, Lexi walked back to the crate and kneeled down to the ground before she pulled her phone out from under the crate. She looked up to see if he was walking back but he wasn't. She stopped the recording on her phone and replayed.

"I've been weird cause I love you." The replay said making Lexi look shocked. She got up to her feet and put her hands up to her mouth.

"He loves me." Lexi said to herself.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Smackdown Live Arena**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between red and white lights.

"Mercer Time is here baby." Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

" **Bully" Stops**

"Bakersfield. How you doin?" Zack asked into the microphone while the fans cheered loudly. Zack put the mic up to mouth but he stopped once he heard the fans chant his name

"Mercer." the fans chanted making Mercer smile as he looked around the arena. He looked down at the ring mat before he snapped his head back while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright guys, I get it. You guys are loyal Mercer Maniacs." Zack pandered to the crowd as he put the mic up to his mouth.

"Now last week if you watched Smackdown Live then you saw Mr. Tuesday Night team up with the Fearless One.' Zack said into the mic as the fans went quiet.

"And last week, I know you all see me and Nikki Bella whip the living hell out of those 2 jabronis last week right here on the Mercer show. And I'm proud to say that right here tonight, Nikki Bella is here in the Rabobank Arena." Mercer said into the mic causing the fans to crazy again. The cheers for Nikki were louder than the cheers for him.

"Okay, I'm slightly jealous. Ladies and Gentlemen, Nikki Bella!" Zack shouted in the mic as he pointed to the stage.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston Hits**

The fans in the arena all got up on their feet and started to cheer for Nikki Bella who walked out onto the stage with a smirk on her face making Zack Mercer look shocked. She did her famous Bella twirl before she started to walk down the ramp. She walked around the ringside area and jumped up onto the ring apron while Zack Mercer was seen in the corner taking it all in with the mic in his hand and a jealous face.

She walked to the center of the ring apron and took off her hat throwing it into the crowd. She did the Bella flip into the ring and raised a finger up at the ceiling. The fans died down while she walked over to Zack Mercer. She gave him a hug while he did the same to her.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" Fades away**

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm jealous right now. But since it's you, I'll let it pass. If it were anyone else I would superkick the hell out of them." Zack said into the mic while Nikki was handed a microphone by the ring crew.

"So if it was Brie would you kick her?" Nikki asked into the microphone. This statement made Zack put his head down as he looked down at the ring mat with a smile on the floor.

"No, I wouldn't kick her probably because she'd kick my ass." Zack said into the mic as he heard a lot of laughs in the crowd. He looked around the arena.

"What? She hits hard. Very hard by the way. Last time Nikki hit me I almost got a concussion. And that simple just a fact." Zack said into the mic again making Nikki smile as she put the mic up to her mouth.

"Okay, Zack I know you…" Nikki said into the mic getting a bunch of whistles from the crowd.

"Not like that sadly." Zack said getting the fans quiet down.

"Look Zack, I know you and I know that you're not the kind of guy to come out here and just pander to them without a plan. You always have a trick up your sleeve. So what's the trick?" Nikki asked.

"Wow, You know me better than my girlfriend. Sorry ex-girlfriend." Zack said as he winked at the camera.

"I noticed something Nikki. And not the 2 most noticeable things." Zack said getting a few chuckles. Nikki put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"Come on you guys should know this when I'm on the mic, This show is not PG anymore. Anyway, Nikki, you don't have a match at Summerslam. I don't have a match unfortunately. So I'm thinking let's give the people what they want to see. And that is the most must-see non-couple in WWE History team up at Summerslam!"

As Zack said this the fans started to cheer loudly and not for him. But for Nikki Bella who stood in the corner now with a smile looking around at the crowd. Zack started to repeatedly stick his finger up into the sky executing the yes taunt that Daniel Bryan does to get a chant of "Yes" going.

"At Summerslam. You're getting your match!" Nikki shouted into the mic making Zack shake his head in a frenzy making his hair fly everywhere as he dropped the mic.

" **Bully" Plays**

The fans were still chanting "Yes" while Nikki had walked over to Zack and gave him a hug while Zack did the same but he lifted her up and raised an arm up in the air. Zack put her down smiled as they broke the hug away.

* * *

 **Backstage - Minutes Later**

When James walked backstage he found Lexi standing there by the Gorilla Position waiting for him.

"Hey Lex." James said as he wrapped his hair up now in a messy bun with a rubberband he kept under his wrist tape.

"Hey Drew." Lexi said in a different tone with a smile on her face. James recognized her new tone and frowned with a slightly confused mood.

"Why are you acting weird?" James asked her.

"Because you love me." Lexi said.

"What?! Where the hell did you get that from?" James asked her freaking out a little bit. Lexi pulled out her phone as she bit her lip. She hit the replay button making James sigh as he heard his voice say the words I love you.

"Lexi I-" James was saying but Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she stood on her tip toes.

"I'm still dating Blake but Me and you we're gonna talk about this when we hit the road. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match." Lexi said as she gave James a quick kiss before she took her arms from around his neck and skipped away which was something that she had rarely done ever. Lexi never skipped unless she did something flirtatious or something evil.

"I swear, I am more in love with her cute little sexy ass." James said to himself as he eyes Lexi and her backside.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter and Yes I know no match but it was supposed to set up for Summerslam. I'm forming the storyline for Zack Mercer and Nikki Bella's romance now. But I'm letting you know the match for Backlash so do look forward to that. It will be Zack Mercer vs John Cena at Backlash. Also I would appreciate it if you all would vote for the pairing for my new story Drake Barnett: The International Wrestling Machine which my Drake Barnett will be a GaryStu possibly bigger than Zack and Brock combined. And yes he will be on the Raw brand.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 11: Author Note**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright guys so I'm bring this author note to you to present you with something that might put my fanfiction career at jeopardy. If any of you follow my cousin then you know that he posted a new version of his Ced story. Now he put a stipulation out that if he doesn't finish that fic he will quit fanfiction. I don't need my cousin to quit because he's the only motivation that I had to start my own fanfiction career.

So if his story doesn't make it then I'm quitting with him and that means no more content like the Zack Mercer Story or any other story. Now here's the part where you guys fit in. I need for you guys to please and I'm begging you to please go to his story and follow it and leave a review or something.

My goal is to get him at least 5 follows, 2 favorites, and 1 review by the end of this week. Please I'm once again begging you to do the things I said. Now I'll try to update this story when the goal I have to set is accomplished and only when that goal is accomplished. Have any questions, comments or concerns please either PM or leave a review.

* * *

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 12: The Talk**

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 10th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 11 Days Away - Bakersfield, California**

For the past few hours of their road trip it had been nothing but silence since Lexi was sleep and James was taking this time to think about their relationship or if there was one. One thing James didn't want and that is for Lexi to end up hurt but he did want her to be happy whether it be with him or Matthew. He didn't care all he wanted was her happiness.

"Lexi." James said trying to get her attention.

"Lexi!" James shouted a loud making Lexi's eyes open loudly as she sat up now.

"What?" Lexi asked as she started to stretch while James kept his eyes on the road.

"We need to talk." He said to her as he used his right to adjust the radio.

"About?" Lexi asked as she pulled out her phone now. James pulled out of the carpool lane and pulled off to the side of the road off the interstate. James put the car and neutral and turned to look Lexi in the eyes.

"Us." He said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't want to talk about this." She said.

"Look, I'm confused with you okay. First you record me getting me to say what I wanted to say to you for so damn long then you kiss me and you tell me that we'll figure this out. And when I get to the point where I want to figure this out you act like you don't. Lexi I need to know." He said.

"Look, James, I love you. I really do and I want to be with you but I'm with Matthew and we've been together for a long time and trust him. I don't want to ruin what I have with him for a relationship that I don't know will work." She said.

James put his head down and closed his eyes fighting back his tears. He contemplated in his head whether or not he should tell her about her so lover but he decided not to. It was her decision and she made it. None of his business.

"Okay." He said as he opened his eyes and put the car in drive before he drove off with Lexi staring at him with eyes of concern. She put a hand on his shoulder trying to see if she can calm him but he did the one thing he had never done to her. He shrugged off her touch and reached into his pocket for his bluetooth earbuds. He turned his earbuds on and listened to his music ignoring Lexi. Lexi sighed deeply as she watched James distance himself from her mentally.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yes I know short chapter but I was trying to get this out before Thanksgiving and this is just a short mini-chapter letting people know about the whole James and Lexi thing I know super confusing. Leave a review if you have any thoughts or questions.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 13: Truth Revealed**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 16th, 2016 - Summerslam 2016: 5 Days Away - Austin, Texas**

Lexi sat at the round table with the girls in the catering phone texting James trying to get him to talk to her. Every since that day they haven't been talking to each other or even communicating at all. But on the bright side her relationship with Matthew has been improving tremendously. She was quiet while all the girls were talking about none other than the guy she was trying to text. And the girls they were usual girls around the round table.

"I don't know what it is but in the past few days this guy has changed tremendously. He's more aggressive and less arrogant." Rebecca said as Lexi sat the phone down giving up on texting him.

"And I don't know how but his body has gotten a little bit better. His 6 pack is turning into an 8 pack." Nicole said.

"So his body is definitely better than John's?" Natalie asked.

"Oh yeah. That time he hugged me in those godlike arms I almost melted away from the way he held me." Nicole said as his body came back to her head making her smile remembering the godlike specimen that is Andrew McGrady.

"But he's changed. He hasn't been nice to me at all. Usually he would say 'Hey hotstuff' to me every time he sees me but now he doesn't even look at me when I say his name." Leah said.

"Maybe he's just sad." Natalie said.

"I'm scared to see what he's like when he's angry if he's sad right now." Trinity said. Lexi looked up to see James walking around dressed in his black ring gear from his debut on with a black sleeveless hoodie

"Watch this." Leah said as she turned around to say something to James.

"James?" Leah shouted. James kept walking as if he didn't hear her causing Lexi to quickly get up to her feet and chase after him. All the girls watched as Lexi ran towards James. She stopped once she was in front of him. And she watched as her best friend closed his eyes and opened them up again before he looked down at her.

"Drew talk to me. What's wrong with you?" Lexi said as she put her hand up to his cheek to try to get his attention but he smacked her arm away from him.

"Don't worry about it. And don't talk to me anymore." He said as he walked around Lexi and walked around her leaving her there in the middle of the catering area with all of the women watching the cold actions by the man they once saw be the nicest man alive almost. Lexi's eyes started to tear up as she analyzed what he just said to her. All the women who were sitting with Lexi quickly hopped up and walked towards her to quickly console her.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Smackdown Live Arena**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between red and white lights.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

" **Bully" Stops**

"Austin, How you doin?" Zack asked into the microphone while the fans cheered loudly.

"You know I heard everything is bigger in Texas. And I'm not gonna lie that's true. Like I saw this woman earlier and she had the biggest-" Zack was saying in the mic earning a few laughs until he realized what he saying.

"Nevermind, we're gonna talk about that but what we are gonna talk about are my opponents for Summerslam. Now I've been watching NXT for the past 2 weeks and I noticed that there's a man that's been calling me out." Zack said in the mic as he looked down at the met and he started to walk around the ring.

"And he told me to be right here on Smackdown Live in Austin, Texas cause he said that he was gonna be here. Now I talked to Shane and Daniel and they said that they talked with Regal and they worked out a little bit of a deal. I've never been known as a man that backs down from a challenge and as far as I can tell, I'm out here. Where are you?" He said as he looked up at the camera with the mic up to his mouth. He turned towards the stage expecting for his challenger to show.

Suddenly the crowd cheered as Zack was attacked from behind causing him to drop down to the mat. The man that attacked was none other than Buddy Murphy. Murphy stomped down on the back of Zack Mercer before he dropped down to a knee and started to pile in shots to the back of head to Zack Mercer. Murphy popped up to his feet and taunted as the crowd booed him while Mercer had got up to a knee. Murphy turned around only to be rocked with a hard left hand from Zack Mercer.

Mercer and Murphy went back and forth with shots to each other until Mercer got the advantage with a knee to the abdomen. Mercer pulled Murphy into the _Hangover_ (Wristlock transitioned into a High Knee) that dropped Murphy down to a knee. Mercer with the _Ace of Spades_ (Superkick) that dropped Murphy on his back. Zack grabbed the microphone from the mic and walked over to stand over Murphy.

"Let me tell you this. Murphy you're lucky that I'm gonna be kicking your ass at Summerslam. But hear this cause I'm only saying it once. I will not stop kicking your ass until you respect me." Zack said as he threw the mic up in the air as he stepped over Murphy.

" **Bully" Plays**

Zack Mercer exited the ring with a look of anger on his face while the fans cheered. He turned around halfway to see Murphy trying to regain his consciousness. Mercer smirked as he looked at his Summerslam opponent.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backstage**

James walked through the curtain and grabbed a water bottle from the side and drank some of the bottle. He continued to walk through the area until he got to the hallway and when he walked in the hallway he could see Nicole standing there waiting for him. He rolled his eyes and tried to walk in the other direction but standing in his way he saw Leah. He turned around to try to walk in the opposite direction but standing in his way was none other than Rebecca.

He sighed as he knew what was happening now. He put his head down as he hair started to cascade over his face.

"Drew." Lexi said softly making the Las Vegas Native look up as he ran a hand through his hair before he turned around to give Lexi some side eye.

"What the hell do you want?" James said angrily at her.

"I want to talk to you." Lexi said.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." He said as he turned around with his head down looking at the ground with hair once again cascading over his face.

"Look Drew, I need you in my life. I can't lose you. You're my best friend." She said as she walked towards Drew and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lexi, I can't be with you and hide the way I feel. I have been doing that for too damn long. He's not the guy for you I am. Lexi don't you see it, I love you." He said as he turned around to look her in her eyes. As she looked into his eyes she could see the hurt in his eyes. He was hiding something. Something that was hurting him.

"Drew, What happened? Your hiding something from me." What is it?" She asked as she put a hand on his cheek now.

"I caught him cheating on you with Cassie." He said as he looked up into her eyes to see tears forming in her eyes. She turned her head to see Matthew walking through the curtain now. With tears in her eyes she ran away from the two men leaving them there alone staring at each other while Murphy looked stunned.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that happened. I know I haven't posted in a while and I hope that this makes up a little bit for that time. I want to let all the Alexa Mercer fans know that Zack and Alexa will be together very soon. If you have any better pairing names please let me know cause Alexa Mercer is the worst fandom name ever. Leave a review if you have any thoughts or questions.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	14. Chapter 14: AN

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 14: Author's Note: New Brand**

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is an idea I've had for a while. The brand is supposed to be apart of the WWE and it's mostly filled with OCs. Originally I was going to have it being just my OCs but that would be boring. So I'm going to be allowing people to send in OCs for this brand. Now this brand does have ties with WWE but it's not going to be featuring WWE wrestlers. It's going to be like NXT, so it's on the WWE Network and has its own major shows on the WWE Network. When I say major shows I mean like NXT TakeOvers and things like that.

So please send me some ideas for the name of the Brand. If you don't have any brand ideas of your own you can pick from:

-Pro-Wrestling: Honor

-Honor Pro Wrestling

-EVOLVE! Pro Wrestling

So the show will be on Thursday with the major events being on Saturday. So the thing that separates this brand from the others is the fact that our brand is a lot similar to ROH. We have a 20 count. So no 10 count. Plus we abide by the Code of Honor. Yes, the ROH's Code of Honor is being used. If you don't know what that is look it up.

Championships:

(Brand Name) World Heavyweight Championship

(Brand Name) X-Division Championship

(Brand Name) World Tag Team Championship

(Brand Name) Women's Championship

* * *

 **A/N:** So please leave the brand suggestion names and when I post the story I'll make the OC submissions open. Now the brand will be mostly My cousin's and I's OCs. Zack Mercer will be apart of his people so keep that in mind.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 15: Summerslam 2016**

* * *

 **Sunday, August 21st, 2016 - Summerslam 2016 - Brooklyn, New York**

Tonight was Summerslam. The biggest event of the Summer. The PPV that several men and women had hoped to be on. The Card for the show was stacked. And it was a Pay-Per-View for the ages mainly because tonight was the PPV debut for none other than, "Mr. PPV", Zack Mercer. Now Zack was confident. Zack was ready but Andrew James McGrady was nervous as hell. He found himself staring at the card in fear.

The Card for tonight was at it goes in that order:

Pre Show:

Carmella, Naomi and Becky Lynch vs Eva Marie, Alexa Bliss and Natalya

Sheamus vs Cesaro

Main Show:

Zack Mercer and Nikki Bella vs Murphy & TBD

Enzo Amore and Big Cass vs Team Jeri-Owens (Dumb Name)

Miz vs Apollo Crews - WWE Intercontinental Championship

The Club vs The New Day - WWE Undisputed Tag Team Championship

Rusev vs Roman Reigns - WWE United States Championship

Sasha Banks vs Charlotte - Last Woman Standing - WWE Women's Championship

AJ Styles vs John Cena

Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins - World Heavyweight Championship

Dolph Ziggler vs Dean Ambrose - WWE Championship

Brock Lesnar vs Randy Orton - Street Fight

"You know if you keep staring at that you might go blind." said a female voice making James look up to see Nicole wearing knee high black fearless socks with white Jordan 1s. She had black shorts with a purple version of her usual ring top. Around her forearms she had her armbands. And she wore a crop top version of Zack's shirt.

"Nice shirt." James said as he winked at his tag team partner.

"Same to you." She said looking the specimen up and down.

James was wearing purple with tiger scratches on the sides in black with a white outline. On the back of the tights there were two huge stars in black with a white outline that started at the tights at ended on the lower knee portion with two miniature stars on each side of each point. On the back of the tights there was Mercer in black with a white outline in an old english font. He also had black knee pads with a Z in old english font in purple with a white outline with black kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. He had one of Nikki Bella's armbands on his left bicep with a Nikki Bella shirt. He also wore a black leather vest with his ring name in old english on the back in purple with a white outline. He had black wrist tape on his wrists.

"Thanks, Seeing as though I'm 'Mr. PPV', I have to go all out." James said with a smile.

"Well, 'Mr. PPV'. I have to go check up on my boyfriend. But I will see you in a few." She said as she walked towards James and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked away. James couldn't help but stare at the "Fearless One" as she walked away.

"Hey, Lexi." He said as he looked at Lexi who looked at him with a smile while she skipped towards him.

"Hey Drew!" She said happily. This isn't what you would expect from someone who just got out of a relationship.

"You're awfully happy. Is there something going on with you?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know if you saw it but I just won my match and I saw Murphy earlier." She answered.

"You saw Murphy earlier and you're happy about that." He said questionably.

"Well, He was looking miserable and he started to beg for me to take him back but I told him that I was with someone. And that someone is you." She said to him with a smile as she jumped up and sat next to him on the crate. In James head he was doing backflips as he heard Lexi say that she was with him. Even if it was a lie.

"Lexi, Are you saying that you lied to Matthew and you told him that we were together? So I have to act as if we're together when we're around Matthew." He said.

"Well, It doesn't have to be an act. It can be real. Think about it Drew." She said.

"Okay, I'll do that but I have a match so if you don't mind. I'm gonna go for that. And after that match. I will give you my decision." He said as he hopped off the crate. Before James could walk away Lexi pulled at his wrist causing him to turn around only to be surprised with a kiss on the lips. The kiss the two shared was nothing more than pure bliss with each other battling for dominance with their tongues. James found himself getting into the kiss as he placed his hands on the bottom of "Little Miss Bliss". Once he realized what they were doing he broke the kiss aparat and quickly removed his hands before he walked away nervously. It took every part of him not to turn around and go back and finish his kiss with Lexi.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Summerslam 2016 Arena**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between purple and white lights.

"Brooklyn, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

"And their opponents, introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. "Mr. PPV" Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced.

In the front row he saw a little girl in the front row wearing his shirt while raising a sign. He walked towards the little girl and did the two sweet sign with her before he continued his way down the he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd once more with a smile. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring as he waited for his teammate while he stared at his opponents. It was Murphy with Peyton Royce and Bille Kay standing on the outside.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston Hits**

The fans in the arena all got up on their feet and started to cheer for Nikki Bella who walked out onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She did her famous Bella twirl before she started to walk down the ramp. She ripped her shirt apart in half and threw it into the crowd.

"And his tag team partner from Scottsdale, Arizona. Nikki Bella!" Hamilton announced.

She walked around the ringside area and jumped up onto the ring apron while her tag team partner was seen in the corner taking it all in now shirtless. She walked to the center of the ring apron and took off her hat throwing it into the crowd. She did the Bella flip into the ring and raised a finger up at the ceiling. The fans died down while she walked over to Zack Mercer. She gave him a hug while he did the same to her.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" Fades away**

Zack took off his vest and took off his t-shirt and threw them into the crowd before he walked over to Nikki and put his arm around her while he stared at Peyton with a look of anger. His look anger then turned into a smile once he thought about Lexi.

 _ **DDD!**_

Nikki Bella went through the top and middle rope allowing Zack Mercer to be the first to fight in this match. Zack and Murphy talked trash to one another before they locked it up in a collar elbow tie up with Zack getting the advantage pushing Murphy into the corner. Zack kept the hold on Murphy in the corner pushing him back with all of his strength.

1…

2…

3…, Zack Mercer broke the hold away from Murphy. He backed away from him and gave him a taunt while Nikki Bella clapped for him. Zack and Murphy circled around the ring once more but Murphy had ducked Zack who went for an collar elbow tie up. When Zack turned around he could see Murphy standing in his corner taunting him with a smile. Suddenly his smile was gone when Peyton tapped him on the back tagging herself in while Zack laughed as he backed up into his corner and tagged in Nikki Bella.

NIkki entered the ring now as Peyton did the same. Nikki and Peyton circled the ring with Peyton looking at Nikki. Peyton and Nikki locked it up in a collar elbow tie up with Peyton quickly grabbing at the hair of Nikki Bella taking her down to the mat with a head slam. The fans booed Peyton while Zack could be seen shouting at Peyton form the apron for her dirty tactics. She smirked before she went to the ropes to try to get an attack going but Nikki Bella had rolled over on her side allowing Peyton to hop over and hit the ropes. When she did so Nikki Bella had popped back up and shoulder blocked Peyton down to the mat.

"Fearless!" Nikki yelled out while Zack clapped. Nikki had walked over to Peyton Royce who had crawled into the corner. Nikki grabbed Peyton by the hair trying to lift her up but Peyton somehow maneuvered out of it and hit Nikki with a reverse STO sending her face-first into the turnbuckle pad. The fans booed at Peyton while Nikki had sat up as she checked her face for bleeding. This allowed Peyton to place a knee to the back of Nikki before she locked on a chin lock.

"Come on Nikki!" Zack shouted as he slapped the turnbuckle. Peyton kept the hold on Nikki choking her out while Nikki was getting her way out of the hold. Nikki had gotten up to a knee and elbowed Peyton in the gut repeatedly till she got out of the hold before she ran to the ropes and prepared to clothesline Peyton Royce but she they both had the same idea and clotheslined each other. Zack slapped the turnbuckle loudly getting the fans to clap along. Nikki Bella crawled to the corner and was close to tagging in Zack but she was hit in the back with a double axe handle by Peyton Royce stopping her from doing so causing the fans to boo.

Zack sighed as he looked down at the apron floor before he was suddenly taken off the ring apron by Murphy as his face hit the ring apron. Murphy taunted to the crowd while he had walked around to his corner. He got up onto the ring apron while Peyton Royce had stomped down on the ribs and back of Nikki Bella. Peyton dropped a elbow drop on the spine of Nikki Bella making her scream out in pain before she was covered by Peyton.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Nikki Bella. Nikki Bella sat up as she put a hand on her spine while she had again reach over for her corner. Zack found himself using the ropes to pull himself up. The shot to the face really messed him as he found himself dazed. Nikki Bella was then picked up by Peyton who put him in a suplex like position. Peyton looked to try to prepare for her finisher but Nikki Bella had reversed into a Suplex before she let go of the hold and just let Nikki Bella free fall to the mat while Nikki had dropped down to the mat. The fans clapped in anticipation as Nikki had found herself crawling to the corner. Peyton did the same thing as she prepared to tag in her partner. They then both hopped up and tagged in their partners who hurried and entered the ring.

Zack Mercer entered the ring like a big diesel truck and clotheslined Buddy Murphy. Murphy popped back up only to be clotheslined again by Zack. Buddy ran towards Zack trying to hit with clothesline but Zack ducked it and grabbed his wrist before he end up behind Murphy. He spun Murphy around only to jump up and hit him with the _Hangover_. Murphy bounced off the ropes before he was hit with the _Ace of Spades._ Zack prepared to get into the cover but Peyton Royce had rolled into the ring and walked over to Zack. As she did this, Nikki Bella rolled under the bottom rope and ran towards Peyton before she speared her.

1…

2…

3…

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Bully" Hits**

"Here are your winners: Zack Mercer and Nikki Bella!" Greg announced as Zack rolled out of the ring while Nikki did the same. They both hugged each other while Zack lifted her in their hug and raised a fist in the air as the fans cheered. They both walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the cheering fans. Once they got to the stage Zack bent over while Nikki did the same before he quickly stood up and pointed his middle finger and index finger in the air.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know the match wasn't good. Honestly I got tired just wanted Put something out there for you guys to be I know I haven't updated in a while so that's why I did this. So please leave review telling me what you think about this chapter and if you didn't enjoy it please let me know don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Your opinions really do matter in the story and I want everyone to be happy.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 16: Smackdown After Summerslam**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 23rd, 2016 - Backlash 2016: 19 Days Away - Uncasville, Connecticut**

The Smackdown after Summerslam was set to be a big one. First off with Shane and Bryan introducing the brand's very own Tag Team and Women's Championship. Tonight was also a big one for none other than one of the WWE's fastest rising superstars, James McGrady AKA Zack Mercer who was walking around Mohegan Sun Arena dressed in black jeans that he had sagging down a bit with a black belt with a skull as the buckle. He also had suede boots as he wore a black denim vest. He also had black necklace with a silver charm on it that had his daughters name with her birthday. He also had a silver bracelet on right wrist with a watch on the same wrist.

"Okay, So I'm guessing you're rocking it without a shirt." He heard someone say making him turn around to see his so called girlfriend, Lexi Kaufman. He smiled and chuckled as he turned around to look at his Five Feet of Fury.

"Yeah, I know you like it." He said as he pointed towards his abs as she smiled while she walked towards him.

"I do. So did you think about what I said?" She asked him as she placed a hand on his abs and then moved her hands to his pecs.

"I did and I think I want to give a shot. I've been waiting so long for us to finally become something so I want to do it right." He said as he placed a hand over her hand that was on his pecs.

"So how about tonight after the show we have ourselves a night to us. We can order a pizza, watch a movie and afterwards we can have some desert. And I do mine Oreo flavored ice cream." She said as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and gave him a very passionate kiss on his lips as they both smiled in the kiss that is until Lexi pulled away leaving him wanting more. His hands had traveled down

"I like the sound of that. And I would love to stand here with you and do this but I have to go and drink some beer and kick some ass. See you out there." He said as he gave her a goodbye kiss and stepped to the side before he walked away from Lexi but not before giving her a light smack on her ass making her turn around and watch as he walked away with a hand on her butt.

"I swear that man get sexier and sexier everyday." She said to herself as she watched her man walk away.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Smackdown Live Locker Room**

James sat in the locker room with his feet in a chair as he was in the locker room by himself. He loved being in the locker room alone. It allowed him to gather his thoughts which was something he could never do in a locker room full of people. He could sit and think to himself with no interruptions.

He sat there watching as Shane McMahon introduced the new Smackdown Live Tag Team Championships and the Smackdown Live Women's Championship. He had to admit to himself that he didn't like the idea but it was the company's decision not his. If they wanted to do so they had the ability and there was nothing that he could do stop it. And that's the bottom line cause-, well you know the rest.

James leaned to the side and grabbed his beer bottle before he took a sip. The beer was supposed to be used as a part of his gimmick but he took it as more than just something he would use for work. Just then Heath Slater came through the crowd with a microphone which was James' cue to turn into Zack Mercer.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live Arena**

"Daniel, I am not a wom-" Heath was saying but he cut off by a certain theme music.

" **Bully" Hits**

All the fans in the arena cheered loudly as Zack walked through the curtain onto the stage with the beer bottle in hand. He looked around at the arena as he took a sip of the beer. Before he smiled and walked down the ramp. He slapped the hands of the fans before he walked over a bald man and gave him a waterfall of his beer before he walked over to the steel steps and walked onto the apron. He was handed a microphone by the stage crew before he entered the ring.

" **Bully" Stops**

"Uncasville, How you doin?" He asked into the mic causing the fans to cheer a lot louder. Zack smiled before he walked over to Alexa and handed her his beer bottle.

"Do me a favor and hold this toots." He said to Alexa and gave her a wink causing some more of the fans to go crazy.

"Now before I get onto this tranny. Let me talk about Summerslam. Where I was victorious is kicking Murphy's ass and I teamed up with this beautiful woman right here." He said as he walked over to Nikki Bella and placed his arm over her shoulders. He looked around at the arena once more before he was taken by surprise when Nikki gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zack held in a mouth in a surprise like O until he walked away from Nikki Bella but not before giving her a wink.

"Now onto you. You punk rock reject. You walk around here talking about how you deserve a contract and how you would have beaten me before. But let me tell you something, you've never beaten me before. As a matter of fact. You haven't gotten close. I beat you in my debut match here on Smackdown Live and I beat you several times after that. I came out here to shut your ass up because I don't think anybody paid the price of a ticket to see you talk around here. I think they paid the price to see me, Mr. Tuesday Night kick some ass around here." Zack said into the mic until he stuck it up in the air as the fans cheered loudly.

"Zack you-" Heath was saying but Zack cut him off.

"Huh?" Zack said in the mic.

"You-" Heath said but was once again cut off.

"Huh?" Zack said once more.

"I-"

"Huh?" Zack said. Heath opened his mouth but Zack cut him off by saying it once more as the fans caught onto his catchphrase.

"You know what?" Heath said as he walked towards Zack and tried to slap him across the face but he caught his hand. Heath looked at Zack shocked while Zack smiled while he turned his head to Alexa.

"Did he honestly try to slap me?" Zack asked into the mic as he looked around at the other tag teams and the womens superstars. Zack kicked Heath in his groin area with a low blow causing Heath to drop down to his knees. Zack walked over to Alexa.

"Here take this toots and I'll take this." He said as he exchanged the beer bottle with a microphone. He walked over to Heath and smash the beer bottle over his head causing him to drop down on his back knocked out from impact. Zack kneeled down and looked at Heath Salter with a sadistic smile before he stood back up.

He walked over to Alexa and took the microphone from her.

"I hate to kick ass and dash but it seems to you got everything under control now. So I'm leave you to guys to it. And by the way my money's on Nikki." Zack said as he dropped the mic before he exited the ring.

" **Bully" Plays**

Zack walked up the ramp while the fans cheered once more at Mr. Tuesday night. His back was towards the ring until he reached the stage. He turned around and did his pose as the watched as several camera's flashing could be seen.

* * *

 **Minutes - Backstage**

Zack could be seen walking through the back with his head held high with a smile as he thought about how he kicked Heath Slater's ass. He was walking until he reach a stop once he saw none other than the WWE Intercontinental Champion, The Miz with his wife, Maryse. He turned his head to see The Miz kissing up on his wife.

"Wow so this is what An A-lister Champion does. They stand around here kissing up on a French-Canadian Barbie." Zack said as he walked towards The Miz who looked at Zack Mercer now with a look of annoyance.

"At least, I've been a champion. And champions defend their titles which I have successfully done at Summerslam now get lost." Miz said as he turned back to his wife.

"Well seeing as that I won my match at Summerslam and you won your match. I say we got out there to the ring and we show the people who the true winner really is. And you can prove to them that you're not a paper champion." Zack said as he folded his arms.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. I am the most must see WWE Intercontinental Champion in history. If anything I've proven that I'm not a paper champion." The Miz said.

"Really? The only thing you've proven is that your nothing more than an emotional lesbian who's afraid of a little competition. But that's okay." Zack said as he prepared to walk away from The Miz but The Miz put a hand on his shoulder causing him to spin around and face the Miz.

"Look here Kid. I hope you know what you're doing because you just earned yourself the ass kicking of a lifetime. Next week on Smackdown Live you're getting yourself a Intercontinental Championship match. Be ready next week." Miz said as he got into Zack's face. Zack prepared to walk away before he stopped.

"Oh and Watch it Bitch." Zack said.

"Watch wha-" Miz was saying before Zack hit him the _Ace of Spades_ (Superkick) causing Miz to hit the ground and the Intercontinental Championship to drop down to the ground. Zack looked down at Miz before he walked away.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this wasn't a good chapter but it was something that I just wanted to put out there. It's pretty much setting up for next Smackdown. And the whole Heath Slater and Zack Mercer thing is a callback to the first sort of rivalry that Zack had. Anyway let me know what you think with a review. And yes I am aware that James had missed Lexi's birthday. That's actually something that will come to play next chapter.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 17: First Title in WWE**

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 30th, 2016 - Backlash: 12 Days Away - Dallas, Texas**

James was asleep on the couch shirtless wearing black and white pajama bottoms. The TV was on and playing some random movie while on the table sat a empty pizza box with two empty tubs of Ice Cream. On top of James was the blonde beauty who slept peacefully on his chest. He had his arms around her as a blanket covered the both of them. James eyes slowly opened as he blinked several times before he finally opened his eyes yawning.

He looked down at the body before him smiling as he thought about the past week that he had with Lexi. Wednesday, they had a gym day pretty much. Thursday was date day so they spent the whole day together. Friday they took a break and hung out with their friends. Saturday they had live events. Sunday was nothing more than a travel day. Monday was a travel day and a light shopping day.

James was ecstatic about his relationship with Lexi as it was something that he wanted to take very slow with her. And it was something that he didn't want to rush into like he did with the mother of his child. Although he never told Lexi, he often thought about their future. He thought that they would be able to have 2 or 3 kids. He knew that he wanted to have twin boys and possibly another girl that he could actually raise. Possibly live somewhere where they wouldn't be too far from Lexi's parents. The most important thing was that James could make-up for his parents mistake. James sighed before he kissed the head of Lexi as he thought about his daughter.

Her birthday was today and he had to miss it because of the relationship he had with his ex. She made it clear that she wanted James out of his child's life. And if he didn't then she make his daughter pay. He tried several times to try to get custody of his baby girl but his career always come in the way. Whenever he did so she would bring up the fact that he was always on the road and never had a permanent residence. But every since he had joined the WWE, he had a residence in his hometown of Las Vegas but he didn't want her out there. Vegas can be a terrible place for children.

Lexi started to stir awake causing James to break his thought process and focus on the blissful blonde on top of him.

"Hey babe." James said first causing Lexi to smile as she leaned up and gave her boyfriend a light morning kiss. He chuckled into the ksis until she got up to her feet allowing James to get up to his feet. The 5'11, black haired male leaned back down and gave Lexi a kiss before he broke the kiss and walked away from her.

"So I'm gonna take a shower. Unless you want to join me." He said with a wink and a smile.

"Don't tempt me. You know I'm trying to take this slow." She said as she put a finger in her mouth and bit down gently on it playing the same game her boyfriend was playing. He sighed a deep breath before he quickly walked towards the bathroom while Lexi giggled at his response.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Backstage Smackdown Live**

James was walking around the back dressed in special tights for the night since they were in Dallas, Texas. Home of the cowboys and the home of his 2 year old Daughter. James had some hope that his daughter would in the audience watching tonight but he knew that Hope was something that he could never have.

He was dressed in silver ring tights with tiger scratches on the sides in navy blue. On the back of the tights there were two huge stars in navy blue as well that started at the tights at ended on the lower knee portion with two miniature stars on each side of each point. On the front of the tights there was Mercer in white in an old english font. He also had navy blue knee pads with a Z in old english font in white with navy blue blue kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. On his wrist he had black wrist tape. But over his wrist tape he had Dallas Cowboys wristbands over his wrist tape. He had a Dallas Cowboys Dak Prescott jersey on.

"Wow somebody loves the cowboys." James heard a voice making him smile as he stopped walking and looked to his side to see Nicole walking towards him.

"Yeah, they're my favorite team so." James said as he gave Nicole a slight side hug.

"Oh well, We're probably gonna meet each other in the Super Bowl. I can see it now. Patriots vs Cowboys." Nicole said.

"Hopefully my team make it and you're doesn't." James said as they started to walk through the hallway while Nicole had James' arm over her shoulders.

"How about a bet?" Nicole asked as she looked at James.

"Like?" James asked in response.

"If the Patriots make it to the Superbowl. You have to take me." Nicole said.

"And if the cowboys make it?" James asked as he looked down at Nicole.

"Then I will personally take you to the Superbowl. By the way, if we make it you have to wear a jersey of a patriots player of my choosing and I will do the same for your cowboys." Nicole said. James took his arm from around her shoulders and offered a hand for Nicole to shake in agreeance.

"Deal. By the way, We have a segment to do later on." James said as he shook Nicole's hand. Once he let go he playfully smacked her on the butt making her give off a gasp before he started to walk away while Nicole looked at him shocked. Nicole then started to chase after James who then took off running.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Zack Mercer was walking through the hallway when he stopped walking and turned his head to see Nikki Bella standing off to the side. Nikki Bella walked into the camera shot while the fans cheered loudly.

"Hey Nikki." Zack said as Nikki walked towards him.

"Hey Zack. I know that you have a Intercontinental Championship match later on tonight against The Miz and Maryse is gonna be there at ringside. I know that she's gonna try to do something to help him win. Let me be in your corner so that I can make sure she doesn't try anything." Nikki said as she grabbed at Zack's hand.

"Nikki, I can't let you do that that. I need to do on my own. I need to prove that I can be a Champion." Zack said.

"Look Zack I just can't let you. I mean she's gonna try to cheat. I want to just help. I know you can do-" Nikki was rambling on until Zack gave Nikki a kiss on the lips causing the fans in the arena to go crazy. When they pulled away Zack leaned his forehead to Nikki's before they broke away from each other's embrace.

"Look toots, I'll see you out there." He said as he playfully smacked her on the butt while he winked at her before walking out of the camera shot. While Nikki looked in Zack's direction while she bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

 **Smackdown Live Ringside Area**

" **Bully" by Three Days Grace Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage as the titantron was the only video package showing while the lights were all turned off in the arena. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between the colors of the Dallas Cowboys.

"Dallas, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd. He then pointed at the entrance way as Nikki Bella walked out while the fans cheered loudly while Zack smiled.

"It's Mercer Time Bay-Bay." Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row next to Nikki. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He shook his head letting his hair fly around his head. He snapped his head back causing his hair to fly behind his head. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly while he walked over to the middle of the ring talking trash to the Miz while Nikki stood in front of him pushing him back.

" **Bully" Stops**

Zack backed up in the corner while he stared across the ring sitting up on top turnbuckle while Nikki had backed up in the corner.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship." Greg Hamilton announced as the WWE Intercontinental Championship graphic appeared on the titantron.

"Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella. From Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 pounds. "The Las Vegas Ace" Zack Mercer!" Hamilton announced while Zack stood up while he raised his index and middle finger up in the sky while the fans were cheering like crazy at the man wearing the Cowboys colors.

"And the champion, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse. Now residing in Hollywood, California. Weighing in at 221 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion. The Miz!" Hamilton announced while Miz stood up and raised his title up in the air while the fans booed loudly for him. Maryse moved out of the way while Miz jumped down and handed the referee the WWE Intercontinental Championship title. The referee raised the title in the air showing it to the fans who cheered loudly while Zack took off his shirt and handed it to the ringside crew while Nikki exited the ring as so did Maryse.

The referee then called for the bell.

 _ **DDD!**_

Zack and Miz looked around the arena at the fans who were cheering loudly before Zack locked it up with Miz. Miz transitioned it off with a side headlock. Zack backed Mix up into the ropes before he pushed him off into the ropes. When Miz came back he dropped Zack with a shoulder block. Maryse clapped while Nikki tried to yell words of encouragement to Zack. Miz went to the ropes while Zack flipped over as Miz came back off the ropes. When he did he was hit with a picture perfect dropkick by The Master of the Mercer Maniacs.

Miz dropped to the mat and rolled out of the ring as Zack stood back up. Maryse grabbed Miz and started to console him. Zack backed up to the ropes and ran forward before he did a fake handspring followed by a backflip taunting Miz who had moved out of the way while Mercer stood in the center while the fans cheered at his athleticism. Miz had ran into the ring while Zack backed up. Zack got in a position to lock it up while Miz did the same but instead ducked Zack's attempt to hold Zack into a waist lock and picked him up before slamming him down on the mat and then transitioning the hold into a ground facelock. Zack wiggled out of the hold and locked on a modified version of reverse grounded headlock while the fans started to clap on the barricade. Miz had rolled Zack onto his back with his shoulder down on the mat.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Zack while he got up to his feet while Miz did the same. Zack ran towards Miz looking for a clothesline but Miz had ducked it and moved around before covering Zack with a school boy roll-up.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Zack who once again got up to his feet only to be dropped down to the mat by a sweep of the leg dropping Zack while Miz covered him.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Zack who had gotten up to his feet while Miz did the same. Zack hit Miz with a forearm shot. Zack with repeated forearms to the face of Miz who had backed up to the ropes. Zack backed up and attempted to run towards Miz and clothesline him over the ropes but Miz lifted him up over the ropes. When Mercer hit the ground he grunted loudly as the fans booed at Miz while Nikki kneeled down to console the Mercer who had landed back-first on the mat. The Miz rolled out of the ring and grabbed Zack by the hair pulling him up before he whipped Zack shoulder first into the steel steps. Miz smiled sadistically while Zack had laid on his back feeling the effects of colliding with Steel.

Miz then grabbed Zack by the hair and threw him over the barricade on his back before then rolling into the ring. He rolled back out of the ring starting the count back at 0 and then grabbed the Zack Mercer who had leaned up against the barricade. He grabbed him by the hair bringing him over the barricade. He grabbed him by the hair and brought his face crashing into the steel steps then throwing him into the ring. Mercer got up to his feet while he checked his nose that was currently bleeding before he backed up into the turnbuckle and dropped down to a knee. Miz walked towards Zack and kneed him in the face causing him to back up into the corner down on the ground. Miz with repeated stomps into the ribs of Zack Mercer before he stuck his foot in the airway of Zack Mercer choking while the referee counted. Miz let go of the hold when the referee count stopped at 4. Miz started to shout at the referee loudly as he pointed a finger to the chest of the referee who eventually had backed up into a corner. By the time Miz got done talking to the referee Zack had up in the corner and had enough energy to strike back against The Miz.

When Miz turned around he was dropped with a clothesline. Miz popped back up only to be hit with another clothesline as the fans started to cheer loudly. Zack taunted again while Miz got up to his feet again. Miz went for a clothesline but Mercer ducked it and hit Miz with a spin out powerbomb shades of John Cena. Zack popped back up to his feet and looked around like a crazed animal before he went up to the top rope and pointed at a fan in the front row wearing his shirt. He turned around pointed at Nikki before jumping off with the Imploding 450 Splash before he hooked the leg.

1...

2….

Thr-No, Kick Out before the 3 count while Zack looked around shocked. He got up to his feet while he checked his nose that was obviously bleeding more and simply smiled like a mad man. Zack started to clap along causing the fans to clap loudly while Miz had slowly started to rise up to his feet. When Miz turned around Mercer attempted to hit Miz with the _Ace of Spades_ but Miz ducked it and once put Zack in the hold for the Skull Crushing Finale but Zack wiggled out of it and hit Miz with a hip toss.

Zack backed up looking to hit Miz with _Ace of Spades_ but Miz had dropped down to the mat and rolled out of the ring into the arms of Maryse who had the title. Miz and Maryse started to walk around the ringside area with the title while the referee started to count. That is until Nikki Bella had ran and jumped on the steel steps before jumping off to hit Maryse with a clothesline. Nikki then started to nail shots to the head of Maryse while Zack had jumped over the top rope and then jumped up on the second rope before nailing a moonsault like attack on Miz. The fans cheered loudly as Zack grabbed Miz and threw him into the ring.

Zack quickly rolled into the ring and grabbed Miz by the wrist before he hit him with _Hangover_ (Wrist Lock transitioned into a High Knee) that sent him back-first into the ropes before Zack grabbed Miz put him up on his shoulder and hit him with the _Mercer Driver_ (Fireman's Carry Bulldog). Mercer quickly jumped into the cover.

1…

2….

3….

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Bully" Plays**

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Intercontinental Champion: Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced as Zack had backed up into the corner out of shock while all the fans cheered loudly for Mr. Tuesday Night. Nikki had rolled into the ring with the title and handed it to Zack with a huge smile on her face. Zack picked himself up out of the corner and took the title from Nikki before giving her a huge hug while she wrapped her arms around his waist as he raised the title up in the air.

When Zack let her down he walked towards the ropes and stuck his foot on the middle rope and bottom rope while he raised the title up in the air and then kissed the title. Zack turned around and did it on the opposite side of the ropes before he then wrapped the title around his waist and did his pose.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

 **Backstage**

James walked backstage after the match with Mike to see several of the guys and gals in the back lined up clapping as he walked through what they called the Walk of Fame. Everyone cheered for him while he let out tears of joy feeling that he made it. Once he got to the end he saw his girlfriend Lexi wearing the necklace that he bought for her. It was a gold heart like necklace with A&J in the middle as their initials.

"We made it babe." Lexi said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck and then gave him a passionate kiss on the lips while they both smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys thought and let me know what you wanna see next.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 18: I'm Ready**

* * *

 **Wednesday, August 31st, 2016 - Backlash: 11 Days Away - Somewhere in Texas**

James sat in the driver side of his car driving with a frown on his face dressed in black jeans with rips in them with one of his sleeveless t-shirts and a pair of black Nike Huaraches. His hair was was oily as it went down to his lower back. In the passenger side sat a smiling Alexis Kaufman dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white blouse and brown leather boots.

James looked over at Lexi to see her staring at him before he looked back on the road focusing on their long drive.

"What?" He simply asked as he continued to focus on the road.

"Why do you look so cute when you're frown?" Lexi asked trying to get him to lighten up a bit but to little or no avail.

"What's wrong Drew?" Lexi asked now with concern as her smile changed into a look of concern for her boyfriend. James was never a guy who would just open up and tell you about his feelings, he was a guy who would hid them and shut everybody out whether than tell someone. He always felt that he had to take care of everyone else and no one could take care of him. The only person that could get him to talk was Lexi.

"Nothing." He lied. She sighed as she then grabbed his hand off the steering wheel and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked back over at her with his frown before then focusing back on the road. Lexi knew her boyfriend and she knew that whenever he was like this then it was something serious.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Houston, Texas**

James sat on the couch in the Aloft Houston Downtown hotel watching TV. He had his feet up on the table in the living room. He sighed as he looked down at the Elizabeth tattoo on his hand. The reason that he had been upset was because his story was starting to come out. The WWE wouldn't be the type of company to take the son of drug addicts and make him a superstar. He was worried that the Intercontinental Championship would be his only Championship opportunity in the WWE.

Even if it was or wasn't, the Intercontinental Championship reign he's having at the moment was going to be the greatest. It was the greatest moment in his career winning the Championship on his daughter's birthday. A daughter who he couldn't see but he knew that she would be proud of him.

"Drew?" Lexi said as she walked into the living room dressed in her clothes from earlier without her boots. He looked up at her to see that she had tears in her eyes. He knew that she had been crying about him. She always did that when he didn't tell her things. She wanted to be like a true couple that told eachother everything. But that was something that James couldn't do. He hated hiding secrets from her but that was something that he had to do to hide the horror of his past from her.

"Come here babe." James said as he stood up and held his arms out wide for Lexi. Lexi then walked towards him into his embrace. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she leaned her head into his chest.

"I'm worried about you Drew. I don't like secrets they tears us about. Just like they did with me and Matthew."

"I'm nothing like Matthew Lex. I love you Lex."

"I know you're not. I love you too Drew. I really do." Lexi said as she looked up at James. James leaned down and kissed Lexi on the lips. Their kiss soon grew into a kiss of passion with James eventually dropping down on the couch while their locks were still locked. Lexi broke the kiss and leaned her forehead into his while they both gasped for air. They eventually looked into each other eyes with emotions full of passion, love and lust while Lexi straddled him.

"I'm ready Drew. I want you." She said as seductively as possible. This triggered something in James that just sent him over the edge. He was ready now for Lexi. Ready to take it to the next level. Lexi and James resumed their lip battle while eventually trying to remove each other's clothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is just a quick little chapter that I felt like putting out. If you enjoyed please let me know with a review. If you have any suggestions for Zack's IC title reign please let me know.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Part 1

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 19: WTF?! Part 1**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 6th, 2016 - Backlash: 5 Days Away - Lincoln, Nebraska**

James was walking backstage with the WWE Intercontinental Championship around his shoulder as he walked around around the back dressed in blue faded jeans that were ripped with his classic 6 Inch "Wheat" colored timbs with a white t-shirt and black and red flannel shirt. He had his oily hair flowing down his shoulders

He stopped once he reached the catering area and heard the girls talking around the table. He was smiling before he walked away from the scene to let his girl talk to her friend. She needed some time away from him to be with herself and her friends.

* * *

 **Catering Area**

Lexi sat in a chair sitting around the table with her usual. She was smiling ear to ear and the girls knew that there had to be something going on to make her smile that. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Okay so I called Will yesterday and I picked up nothing but voicemail. I'm worried he's cheating." Leath said as all the girls were looking at her with concern.

"If that Jon had ever done something like that to me. I swear he's sleeping on the couch for a weeks until I decide that I can count on him to answer the phone." Trinity said as Nicole started to laugh at her response.

"John has a problem answering the phone too. I swear I call him like 4 times before he picks up." Nicole said.

"I bet you James picks up immediately." Rebecca teased Lexi who looked up at her and smiled while she twirled a strand of hair. Nicole gasped as she quickly recognized the feeling that Lexi was giving off. It was that feeling you have when you first have sex with your significant other. And in Lexi's case, this wasn't just a significant other. This was what people see as a soul mate.

"You two had sex!" Nicole said excitedly. Everyone in the group started to squeal like teenage girls.

"So how was he?" asked Nattie.

"Let me guess. Godly." Leah and Nicole both said at the same time before they lifted up out of their seat and high fived each other.

"Honestly, I don't know if possible but he was better than that." Lexi said. Suddenly out of nowhere, the man of the hour appeared behind Lexi leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey lovely ladies. Hey babe. Whatcha guys talking about here?" James asked.

"You babe." Lexi honestly said.

"Oh good my favorite topic." He joked as he put the title on the table and grabbed Lexi by the hand getting her to lift up before he took a place in her seat and then grabbed her hand pulling him down so that she can sit on his lap. The girls looked at the couple and tried to quietly squeal as they watched the new couple embrace each other. They fit into each other in a way.

Lexi wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into the nape of his neck.

"Honestly you guys are cute together." Leah said. Lexi smiled while James chuckled. He then did something making damn near all the girls explode with squeals as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright baby, I'm sorry but I got to go. I got to do something with Nick." James said as he picked Lexi up bridal style. He put her down on her feet only for her to jump back up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Baby, I got to go. I promise you as soon as I'm done we'll cuddle for as long as you want. Okay baby, I promise." He said. She whined like a little baby as he put her down on both of her feet.

"Okay, Drew. I gonna hold you to your word and don't get hurt out there, I'm gonna wanna do stuff later on." She said as she turned around and bent forward to grab the title putting her rear end in that place making him chuckle. She then turned around and handed him the championship which he took with a smile. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I see what you're doing babe. Bye." He said as he then walked away from her giving a wink at Lexi.

"Would you mind if I took your place and did stuff with him?" Leah joked. Lexi sent her a fake glare before looking James way with her eyes following his body.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backstage**

Zack was walking through the back with the title on his shoulder with the camera filming him in front of him. Zack had a smile on his face that is until he turned his head to see Nikki Bella standing there next to a crate with a smile on her face. The fans cheered when Nikki entered the shot while Zack walked closer to her.

It seemed like the smile that Zack bore seemed to get a lot bigger.

"Hey Nikki." Zack greeted.

"Hey Zack. Once again congratulations on your big Championship win." Nikki said as she patted the Intercontinental Championship.

"Doesn't it look so much better on me than The Miz?" Zack said as he looked at his title while Nikki looked him and down.

"It sure does." She said.

"Well, If it looks good on me with a shirt. Imagine it on me without a shirt." He flirted with her knowing that she loved to look at his body both On-Screen as lovers and Off-Screen as friends.

"How about this you can come to my hotel room later on tonight?" She said as he walked towards him and put a hand on abdomen.

"But what about John?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and started to caress her hand while he looked into her eyes.

"John doesn't pay me any attention anymore. I don't think he loves me anymore." She said as she looked down at the floor. Zack used curled his index finger up and lifted the head of Nikki Bella till she was looking him in the eyes again. He leaned down a gave her a passionate kiss on the lips as he could hear the fans going crazy in the arena. Once they broke the kiss away, he kept the look he had on her eyes.

"Trust me tonight, I'm gonna pay you as much attention as you need." He said in a lower tone trying to seduce Nikki. And Nikki couldn't help but feel the emotions. He winked at her before he walked out of the camera shot leaving Nikk there while she put a finger in her mouth and bit it gently.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live Ringside Area**

" **Bully" Hits**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced as the fans cheered very loudly.

The lights were going off in blue and white. Zack walked out with the title in his hands. He raised the championship title up in the air while the fans cheered for him again but louder. He then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans with his left hand as the fans that were going crazy until he reached the ringside area.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the miz. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his title. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before he made his way to the center of the ring where he held up the title while Pyro went off behind him.

Zack smiled as he held his hand out for a microphone as his music faded away.

" **Bully" Fades**

Zack put the mic up to his mouth but the fans cut him off with their loud cheering. Zack chuckled as he lowered the mic while he looked around. It was crazy to him how quickly he had risen among the ranks. He could officially be known as the WWE's fastest rising star. Of course, he didn't win a world title yet but he still felt like one of the biggest stars.

"I just wanna say Thank You." Zack said in the mic earning more cheers from the fans.

"I wouldn't have kept doing this without each and every single one of you. When I was in NXT, I wanted to quit. I saw no point in doing this if I couldn't win a single championship in NXT but each and every single one of you stood by me in NXT and you told me to keep pushing through it and for that I wanna Thank You." Zack said in the mic as he took the title off his shoulder and kept his eyes on it.

Just then the fans started to chant his last name as he put the title back on his shoulders.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Lincoln, Nebraska, How you doin?" He asked into the mic again making them cheer.

"Now Miz is not here mainly because he's out getting his teeth redid after I kicked some of them down his throat, so let me make this clear. In 5 days at Smackdown Live's first exclusive Pay Per View, Backlash. I will put this title on the line in a rematch against The Miz." He said in the mic.

"Now tonight I have the night off." Zack said in the mic as the fans booed now.

"I'm gonna go in the back and sit around drinking a few Zackweisers and kickback with the Female members of this roster. And Miz, Sorry. Not Sorry." He said as he threw the mic up in the air.

" **Bully" Plays**

* * *

 **Female Locker Room**

Lexi sat on the bench taking off her kickpads as Nicole walked up to her with a towel wrapped around her body and using a towel to dry her hair.

"Hey Lexi, there something I need to ask you about." Nicole said.

"Sure what's up?" Lexi asked looking up at the Fearless One.

"Well, John and I have talk about having kids but of course he doesn't want any but he did tell me that I can have a sperm donor." Nicole said.

"And you want to use Drew as a sperm donor?" Lexi asked. Nicole nodded as Lexi sighed as she looked at the locker before looking back up at Nicole.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and what do you think Lexi's gonna say to this proposal. Luckily this is only Part 1. I plan on this being a big part because of surprises that will shock everyone.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Part 2

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 19: WTF?! Part 2**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 6th, 2016 - Backlash: 5 Days Away - Lincoln, Nebraska**

Lexi stood in the Female Locker Room with Nicole standing in front of him dressed in a towel that was wrapped around her with wet hair hanging down. Lexi sighed as she looked at the ground before she then looked back up at her.

"Look, I've been cheated on before and I have that fear of another man cheating on me and it's something that I just can't shake. I'm in love with Drew and I always will be but the thought of him cheating makes me afraid. I want to say but it's not my choice. It's his. So ask him." Lexi said as she tried hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Okay, I didn't mean to make you cry or anything, I just honestly wanted to find an alternative to have children since John doesn't want any." Nicole said as she looked at Lexi with eyes of sympathy.

"I only ask one thing. If he says yes please allow him to help raise this child. I see the way he feels when he sees a guy in public with his daughter and he can't be with his. He looks hurt and I don't want to see James hurt. You've been around him when he's hurt so you know that he can be a dick." Lexi said as she whipped her eyes and laughed at that last comment.

"Yeah, I know." Nicole chuckled along.

"Thank, I'm glad we had this talk." Lexi said.

"I am too. And whatever answer, I get, I want you two to stay together and continue to love each other." Nicole said. Lexi looked up at Nicole and smiled before she walked towards her and gave her a hug.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Mens Locker Room**

Nicole and Lexi walked into the men's locker room to see James grabbing his bags dressed in black jeans with a blue v-neck and black leather jacket. Around his waist he wore a black leather belt. On his feet he had on navy blue suede chelsea boots. His black hair was in a wet, oil form and it had cascaded down to his shoulders.

"Well, If it isn't my off-screen lover and on-screen lover." James said as he pointed towards the two with a smile.

"Drew, We have something to talk about." Lexi said as James looked her to her wearing black suede knee high boots with blue jeans that had rips in them with a white crop top. She also wore a black leather jacket while Nicole wore black leather pants with red heels and a red blouse that showed cleavage.

"Okay." James said awkwardly.

"See ya bud. Don't drink too much man." Randy Orton said as he walked out of the locker room with his bags after patting James on the shoulder.

"Alright bud. Take it easy out there and say hi to the kids." James said as Randy nodded along while he walked out of the locker room leaving James there with the two beautiful women

"Andy, I just wanted to ask you an important question." Nicole said as she looked at both Lexi and James.

"Sure." James said as he looked Nicole in the eyes with a smile. The smile was one thing that every woman liked about James whether it a smile that reassured them or a smile that gave them confidence.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I've wanted to have a baby for so long but John doesn't want to have kids. But John and I have been talking about possibly using a sperm donor to have a baby. And I wanted you-" Nicole was saying but James cut her off after he sighed.

"You want to use me as your sperm donor." James finished as he blew out a confused breath while he ran a hand through his hair and looking down at the ground.

"Nicole, The thing is I would let you but I care too much. How am I supposed to go on and live with myself knowing that there's a child of mine out there who came from me that I can't see or hold or raise. I already have to go through that with my daughter. I miss her and it hurts me to know that I can't be with my daughter. Nikki believe me if I didn't care, I would let you but I care too much. Let me talk to John and see if I can get him to reconsider." James said. Nicole had tears forming in her eyes.

"Goodluck with that, you'll need a lot help with that." Nicole said. James sighed before he tried to let out a reassuring smile while he held his arms out in a welcoming motion for Nicole who soon walked into his arms while James wrapped his arms around her in his arms. James placed a kiss on the top of the head of Nicole who cried into his chest.

Lexi looked at the 2 and found herself feeling an emotion that she found herself feeling for a while and an emotion that she had recently. Jealousy

* * *

 **1 Hour Later - Local Hotel**

James sat on the couch while Lexi sat there leaning into his side as she and James were watching a movie. Lexi couldn't help but focus on the emotion she felt earlier than focus on the movie. It was something that she never thought that she would feel but seeing how close James was with Nikki, it made her think if those two were meant to be instead of her and James.

"Drew, Can we-" Lexi was saying but she was quickly cut off when she heard a knock at the door causing her to look at the door while James did the same. James pressed the home button on his phone seeing the time was at 11:23 PM at night. James walked over to door cautiously and grabbed the fire extinguisher he had sat up for good measure before opening the door wide to see a ghost from his past.

"Liz?!" James asked shocked as a black haired 5'4 woman stood in front of him with blue eyes wearing a white tank top that had rips in it and blood stains with khakis and boots. It was obvious that his sister had been struggle with plenty of cuts and scrapes on her arms. They looked to be minor cuts luckily so with some medical attention she could be fine.

"Yeah, It's me James." Liz said while she teared up to see her older brother after she was believed to be dead. She ran into his arms crying tears of joy uncontrollably while he also cried tears of joy.

"It's okay, Liz. It's okay." James said in between tears. Lexi sat on the couch and couldn't help but cry also seeing her boyfriend have tears of joy. In her heart all the jealousy she had was still there but it wasn't haunting her because she knew the good man she had with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is part 2. So his sister is back and what could this mean for the dream he had in Chapter 7. Could his dream be real? Let me know what you think with a review. And at the moment if you had to compare Zack to any wrestler in WWE history who would you compare him to right now?

Also the Drake Barnett story will be rebooted.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	21. Chapter 20: AN

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 20: A/N**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay Mercermaniacs, I had a crazy idea. I was sitting around watching High School Musical, I don't know why when I decided that I wanted to make a new story. And don't worry it doesn't involve singing but it does involve high school. So in this story, that will be set n the wrestling category, you can submit OCs that Zack can be involved with. I might use Alexa Bliss or might just let this one be OC submission. But either way this one is set for Zack Mercer to be in a WWE High School.

You're gonna have to PM me for the application to have an OC but the story first starts with his freshman year.

* * *

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Part 1

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 21: Backlash 2016 Part 1**

* * *

 **Sunday, September 11th, 2016 - Backlash - Richmond, VA**

The past few days had been rough for the WWE Intercontinental Champion and Lexi. James had tried to get his sister to talk but she hasn't said a word in the past 4 or 5 days. Because of that, he felt like his sister was still dead to him almost. It's like faking her death changed her. I mean it was something that would affect most people but James thought not like that. Not only that but Lexi hasn't talked to him ever since the thing with Nikki happened. Speaking of Nikki, she hadn't reached out to him either and that was one thing he couldn't handle. Not having either Nikki or Lexi to talk to was hell. And Lexi left on the road with one of her friends and his sister had stayed in his hotel room that he got in the town.

James walked into the arena dressed in his black jeans with a red flannel shirt that had all the buttons buttoned up with "Triple Black" Air Huaraches. On his right wrist he had silver watch with his necklace. His hair was up in a messy man bun while he walked as he had his apple earbuds within his ear listening to Russ.

Once he reached the locker room he looked around to see John Cena walking towards him. James sighed as he took out his earbuds and decided to jog towards Cena. He had promise to keep to Nikki.

"Hey John. You mind if I talk to you?" James said as he approached Cena.

"Sure man. James is it? I know Nicole calls you Andy?" John said with a friendly smile. James didn't know what it was but John just had this sort of aura around him. An aura that only Legends could have and it was the type of aura that James one day felt to have.

"It is James. I actually wanted to talk to you about Nicole." James said.

"Okay what's up?" John asked as he looked at James with a look of concern.

"Nikki wants a baby man. I know she's talked to you about it and I know you said no. I'm trying get you to say yes because it's one of the greatest feelings in the world. Holding a little baby that you can say is yours and having something that you can love forever. And you know that every time they look at you, they don't see the mistakes that you've made. They see a hero. They look at you and they see something or someone who they want to be like in their future. Man it's the best feeling in the world. Anyway man I'm gonna go got to get ready." James said as he patted John on the back before walking away.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Backstage**

James sighed deeply as he walked through the hallways of the arena dressed in his ring gear. He had white tights tiger scratches on the sides in the American flag like design with a white outline. On the back of the tights there were two huge stars in a American flag pattern with a white outline that started at the tights at ended on the lower knee portion with two miniature stars on each side of each point. On the back of the tights there was Mercer in a American flag pattern with a white outline in an old english font. He also had black knee pads with a Z in old english font in an American flag pattern with a white outline with black kick pads with a white outlining the padding of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads. He had white wrist tape on his wrist.

The Intercontinental Championship was around his waist while he had a black vest with his ring name in old english on the back in the pattern of the American Flag with a white outline.

He looked around as he saw the catering table that the girls would usually be full was empty. This caused him to frown before he kept walking towards the gorilla position. When he got there he saw it was full with the females who were gonna be part of the 6-Pack Challenge. Even though he and Lexi were going through there phase he still walked towards her with a smile. She had her back to him talking to Leah who looked up at James and gave a friendly smile as she backed away this left Lexi confused until James wrapped his arms around Lexi and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but I need you to know that I love you and I want you to go out there. And steal the show but not too much cause I got to go out there." James said as he gave Lexi another kiss on the top of her head before he let go of her. He turned around and walked from the girls but not before yelling: "It's showtime ladies".

Lexi turned around and watched as her man walked away with a smile.

"I swear, I can't stay mad at that man." Lexi said.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backlash Ringside Area**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between red, blue and white lights.

"Richmond, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd while he patted his belt. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd before he looked down at his belt.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

In the front row he saw a little boy in the front row wearing his shirt while raising a sign with a Nikki Bella hat. He smiled as he took off his vest and put it on the little boy before he gave him a hug and continued his way down the he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd once more with a smile. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring looking at the Miz as he unhooked the Championship from around his waist and raised it up in the air while The Miz and him talked trash to each other.

" **Bully" Stops**

 _ **Ding…**_

 _ **Ding…**_

 _ **Ding…**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship." Greg Hamilton announced as the fans cheered loudly while a graphic appeared on the titantron.

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Maryse. Now residing in Hollywood California. Weighing in at 221 Pounds. The Miz!" Greg Hamilton announced as The Miz started to walk towards the center of the ring while Zack did the same as the referee held him back.

"And his opponent, From Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 235 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced as he raised up the Championship while the fans cheered loudly. Zack lowered the Championship and folded it up and laid a kiss to the main plate before handing it to the referee. The referee raised the title in the air showing it to the fans who cheered loudly. He then handed it back to the stage crew before the referee called for the bell.

 _ **Ding…**_

 _ **Ding…**_

 _ **Ding…**_

Zack looked around the arena at the screaming fans while The Miz stared at Zack talking trash. Zack ran a hand through his hair before he locked eyes with The Miz. He circled around the ring with The Miz talking trash. But when Zack got around Maryse, she grabbed at his foot making him stumble in the ring. He pointed his finger at Maryse talking trash this gave Miz the window of opportunity to then run towards Zack forearming him in the side of the head making Zack stumble into the corner and lean into the corner. Miz stomped down on the abdomen of Zack making him drop down to a knee. Miz grabbed Zack out of the corner and lifted him up to his feet. The Miz with a chop across the chest of Zack making him back up to the ropes grabbing his chest in pain. The Miz chopped Zack once more making him throw his head back and walked along the ring into the corner. The Miz with a right hand putting Zack back into the corner.

Miz went for a right hand but Zack blocked it this time and hit Miz with a right hand. Zack with a chop across the chest of The Miz making him howl in pain while the crowd "woo"ed. Zack with another chop this time making Miz back up into the corner as the fans "woo"ed once again. Zack walked towards the corner and punched Miz in the jaw as he could see out of the corner of his eye Maryse freaking out. Zack whipped Miz across the ring backfirst into the turnbuckle pad. As Miz bounced out of the corner Zack with a nice jumping Dropkick put Miz flat on his back. Zack into the cover.

1…

2, Kick Out at 2 by The Miz who had now rolled out of the ring. Zack got up to a knee and looked at The Miz who was now seeking comfort from his wife who was checking on him. This made Zack smile as he walked over to the ropes and jumped over the top rope holding on to the top rope. Miz turned around to face the ring while Maryse had quickly scurried away while Zack jumped up onto the second rope before flipping over with a Moonsault Press putting Miz flat on his back while Zack had rolled over clutching his abdomen that smashed into the outside area upon Impact.

Zack rolled over to the barricade and used it to pull himself up before he ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards The Miz. He grabbed The Miz by the hair and threw him into the ring. Zack gripped the second rope pulling himself onto the ring apron while The Miz had gotten up to his feet groggily. Maryse then walked towards Zack and grabbed his foot distracting him from the match. As the referee checked on The Miz while Zack and Maryse were arguing, Miz saw this as his perfect chance and ran towards Zack with a clubbing forearm that sent Zack off the ring apron to the arena floor.

Zack rolled over onto his back clutching his side while the replay played on the titantron. The Miz dropped to the ring mat and rolled out of the ring to greet a resilient Zack who was up on a knee. Miz with a series of forearms to the head and neck. Miz grabbed Zack and threw him into the barricade making Zack scream out in agony as his back crashed against the hard barricade. Miz rolled in the ring and rolled out breaking the count at 4 as he then walked over to Zack grabbing him off the padded area and throwing him into the electronic ring post head-first. The Miz laughed as Zack checking his head fore bleeding while he sat up on his elbow and forearm. The Miz grabbed Zack once more and threw him into the ring before he rolled into the ring himself.

1…

2, Kick out at 2 by Zack Mercer. The Miz looked to have a look of frustration on his face as he then got up to his feet waited for Zack to get up to his feet. Zack crawled over to the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up. This gave The Miz the perfect opportunity to run towards Zack and hit him with his trademark _Mizline_. Zack dropped out of the corner on his face while Miz stayed in the position that the clothesline left him smirking at the crowd. Miz got back into the ring and jumped up on the second rope while Zack had lifted himself up off the mat on his palms and knees that is until he got up to his feet still hunched over. Miz off the second rope with a well pointed elbow to the back of the head of Zack.

Zack dropped back down to the mat and rolled to the center of the ring clutching the back of head with a face of agony. Miz walked over to his wife and stuck his head through the top and middle rope and gave his wife a long, passionate kiss. This allowed Zack who had gotten up to his feet to ran towards the ropes before jumping over and it slapping Miz in the face making him backup from the ropes. Mercer got back onto the apron while Miz backed up from the ropes clutching his jaw that is until he turned around only for Zack to jump up onto the top rope and execute a clothesline from the top rope.

Mercer into the cover.

1…..

2, Kickout at 2 by The Miz. Zack sat up and looked at the referee who had held up 2 fingers while Zack cursed to himself. He then ran a hand through his hair as he got up to his feet and saw that The Miz sat up giving him an idea. Zack smiled as he backed up to the ropes looking to kick Miz in the face but Miz ducked it and instead countered it into a School Boy Roll-Up.

1….

2, Kickout at 2 by Zack Mercer. Both men quickly got up to their feet only for Mercer to be dropkicked in the jaw by The Miz. Miz started going to town on the head of Zack Mercer with fist until the referee pulled him off of Zack. Miz got up to his feet and looked at the referee angrily while Zack had rolled over onto his side and used the ropes to pull himself up groggily as he checked his mouth for bleeding. While he did this Miz walked over to the corner and went up to the top turnbuckle while he started to do the "Yes" taunt of Daniel Bryan. This allowed Zack to run over to the corner and jump up onto the top rope and throw Miz over with a Super German Suplex making Zack hit the mat on his back while Miz had landed on his front side.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is a weird point to end this Chapter but I need to know how am I doing so with this match. I'm trying to earn the nickname that Zack has Mr. PPV so I need to put on a stellar match and if you've noticed Zack has been doing a lot more dives in this match than usual so. Let me know how I'm doing with the match and tell me what things Zack could do to put on a stellar match or improve the match.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	23. Chapter 21: Part 2

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 21: Backlash 2016 Part 2**

* * *

 **Sunday, September 11th, 2016 - Backlash - Richmond, VA**

Lexi sat in the back with all of the girls in the catering area watching the match that James was in. She wanted her man to win the match and retain his title. In a short amount of time, James had become glued to that title and she could see it in his eyes and not only his eyes but his body. Over the past week his entire attitude changed. His workout's had gotten more intense and his wrestling style had changed.

* * *

 **In the Ring**

Zack laid on his back in the ring with Miz lying on his front. Zack backed up to the corner as he grunted while his shoulder had started to act up. He pulled himself up to a knee as he continued to grunt.

"Come on Miz. Come on." Zack said as he pulled himself up and started to stomp on the mat like one of his idols, HBK. Zack stomped down on the ring mat as the fans cheered loudly and started to clap along while Miz got up to his groggily before he turned around. Zack walked over to Miz and prepared to kick him in the jaw but Miz ducked it and set up Zack for the Skull Crushing Finale. Miz put Zack down on his face with the Skull Crossing Finale. Miz quickly into the cover.

1…..

2…..

Thr-No, Kick Out before the 3 by Zack Mercer as the fans cheered at his resilience while Miz backed up back-first into the turnbuckle while Maryse was giving Miz a pep talk to keep him motivated. Miz turned his head and looked at Zack with a look full of frustration. Miz walked towards Zack quickly and then mounted over him and started to go to town on the head of Zack Mercer once more. The fans booed Miz who got off of Zack and then started to talk trash to a stunned Zack. Zack lifted himself up and backed up till he was backfirst onto the turnbuckle.

Miz walked towards Zack and started to stomp down on him in the corner before he put his foot on the throat and started to choke Zack.

1…..

2…..

3…..

4, The Miz lifted his foot and walked away from Zack. This allowed Zack to lifted himself up in the corner. The match had turned into a full on out assault on Zack. That is until Zack had moved out of the way when Miz attempted his trademark _Mizline_ in the corner. Zack dropped down on the mat on his front while Miz dropped down on his back after colliding with the turnbuckle. Zack panted for his breath while the fans started to clap trying to get Zack into it while Maryse was looking at her husband screaming for him to get up. Zack groaned as he crawled towards the ropes while Miz had rolled outside of the ring. Zack pulled himself up with a grimace on his face. He looked to see The Miz leaning up against the barricade. Mercer shrugged his shoulder before he backed up into the ropes and ran towards the ropes sliding through the top and middle rope to push Miz backup against the barricade.

The fans were cheering now as it felt like Zack was giving Miz everything that he had and was planning on continuing to do so. Zack who had landed on his feet grabbed The Miz and threw him into the ring. Zack got up onto the ring apron and walked towards the turnbuckle.

Zack climbed the turnbuckles slowly as the fans started to cheer for Zack who snapped his head back as his hair went to the back of his head. Zack stood up on the top rope before jumping off and attempting a Frog Splash on the Miz. The Miz put both of his knees up causing Zack's gut to collide with The Miz's knees. Zack got up to his feet with a hand on his abdomen area. This allowed Miz to get up to his feet and put Zack into a Belly-to-Back Suplex-like hold.

Zack flipped over reversing the move and put Miz in a similar hold. Zack lifted Miz up only to drop him down with a Sit-Out facebuster that Zack rolled over into a pinning like hold.

1…..

2, Kick out at 2 by The Miz. Zack got up to a knee while he looked at The Miz. He ran his hands through his hair as he got up to his feet. Zack started to clap trying to get the fans to start clapping along with him. The fans clapped as Zack stood behind The Miz waiting for him to get up to his feet. When Miz got up to his feet, Zack put Miz into the hold of the Skull Crushing Finale. Maryse hopped up onto the ring apron and took off the turnbuckle pad before she jumped down. Miz somehow broke out of the hold and hit Zack with a back elbow making him stumble back before he was whipped into the exposed turnbuckle. Zack's head collide with the exposed turnbuckle as he somehow started to trip on his way to the corner. Miz took this opportunity to roll Zack up with a School Boy Roll Up while he pulled on the tights.

1…..

2…..

3…..

 _ **Ding...**_

 _ **Ding….**_

 _ **Ding….**_

" **I Came To Play" Hits**

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Intercontinental Champion: The Miz!" Greg Hamilton announced while The Miz had rolled out of the ring and hugged by his wife. Maryse placed a kiss on the cheek of Miz while the referee had quickly ran around the ring and handed Miz the Intercontinental Championship.

Zack had backed up back-first into the bottom turnbuckle. He looked at The Miz with a look of disappointment on his face while he tore off the wrist tape. The Miz raised up the Championship while he walked up the ramp raising the Championship while his wife raised his arm in victory.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hoped you enjoyed the match even though it wasn't long. I'm trying to practice typing out longer matches so it's a process. I know this wasn't the result many people were hoping for but look on the brightside Zack can become a 2-time IC Champion. I'm asking that you people please go to TheReborn-Ced's (TheLegendaryCed) profile and vote on the poll. It's a poll on whether or not he should bring back Alexander Andrews. Please vote yes because that is one of my favorite OCs by my cousin besides his main OC, Ced who is actually one of my favorites as well.

I'm kidding vote whatever you want. And please don't forget to RFF on his story The Journey (Review, Favorite, Follow).

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	24. Chapter 22

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 22: The Fallout From Backlash**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 13th, 2016 - No Mercy: 26 Days Till - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

For the past few days the only thing that was on the mind of the former Intercontinental Champion was making sure that he got his title back. That was on the mind of Zack Mercer. But On the mind of Andrew McGrady, was a completely different story. He wanted his sister back. Sure she traveled on the road with them but if you were in the car you would forget that she was even there. But for the couple of James and Lexi, it was something different. Over the past few days, James had shown Lexi just how serious he can get about wrestling when he spent damn near any little bit of freetime in the gym.

Lexi hated to see her man like this. In NXT he was always like this about a NXT title match even though he had never held the title. Speaking of Lexi, she sat around the round table of Smackdown Live's Women Division who sat around talking about whatever came to mind. And of course like always the topic of couples came up once again.

"Let me tell you what John did. I don't know what James had said to John but he had changed all of sudden. We were sitting in bed watching Raw when he told me that he had thought about having kids. And it was something that I had waited forever to hear. And last night we had some of the most passionate sex that we had ever had before." Nicole said with a smile.

"At least someone over here is getting some." Natalya said as she then chuckled about her own relationship.

"Sadly, It seems I'm suffering from that problem." Lexi said sighing as then looked down at her phone.

"Already?!" Naomi exclaimed shocked by Little Miss Bliss' statement.

"Yeah whenever Drew get's like this he tends to shut everyone off. Recently he's been focused on getting his Intercontinental Championship back and whenever he needs to be focused on something he tends to cut everyone off. It's something that I'm used but not as his girlfriend." Lexi said.

"At least you can get a boyfriend who you can actually be around. I haven't seen Fergal in forever." Becky said. Just as Becky said this a text was sent to Lexi's phone.

 **==Texting==**

 **DrewwyBear -** Hey Lexi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for shutting you out. You know how I am when I have my mind set on something. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I booked you a plane ticket to met me at the house. The one in Orlando not the one in Vegas. It's not done yet but that's it for now.

 **DrewwyBear -** Oh and Look behind you.

 **==Texting Ends==**

Lexi turned her head with a smile on her face as she saw her boyfriend wearing the ring tights he wore at No Mercy with his kickpads and knee pads along with black wrist tape. He wore a red shirt with Mercermania in yellow with a black barrier around it.

"Hey baby." He said as he held his arms wide. Lexi giggling got up to her feet and jumped up into the arms of her boyfriend who lifted her up.

"You told me that you were going home." Lexi said as James put her down.

"Well, I was one my way down the road when I stopped once I got a call from Shane. He told me that he had an idea and it involved The Miz so I turned my ass back around came here." James explained to her. She leaned up and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. It's amazing what a Championship can do to a man." Lexi said as she walked back over to her seat.

"Hey Ladies." James said looking around the table.

"Hey Nicole." James said specifically to Nicole as he winked at her.

"Hey Andy." Nicole replied.

"I would love to talk with fine women tonight but I have a Intercontinental Champion to go beatdown." James said. He then leaned down and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead before he walked away. Lexi turned her head and watched as her boyfriend walked away.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live Ringside Area**

The Miz stood in the ring with Maryse as the lights were dimmed down while the ring was set up for Miz TV. Miz was dressed in a suit of course while his wife was wearing a glamorous dress and Miz had the Intercontinental Championship on his shoulder. He had a microphone in his hand as he stood in the ring with a smirk on his face. He put the mic up to his mouth while the fans booed him He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a certain theme music.

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between blue, red and white lights.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

" **Bully" Stops**

"Philly, How you doin?" Zack asked into the mic as the fans cheered loudly while Miz took off his shades and looked at Zack with a look of disrespect.

"Man I got to give you props Miz. You did it. You gained back your WWE Intercontinental Championship and hell you gave me my first loss on the Main Roster in the process. A trend I hope to not start. But man you did it. Let's give it up for The Miz." Zack said on the mic with a smile as he then started to clap along trying to get the fans to clap but they booed instead.

"It's nice you've finally accomplished something for once in your life." Zack said on the mic as the fans started to laugh.

"Are you done?" Miz asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what she asked you in bed." Zack said on the mic once more making the crowd cheer as he pointed to Maryse.

"You think you're so funny don't you. You come out here and you run your mouth and make jokes. That's what you do around here isn't it. All you do is make jokes. You made this Intercontinental Championship look like joke. Around your waist it wasn't taken as serious as it should have been taken. But around my waist it's the main championship here on Smackdown Live." The Miz started to rant as Zack backed up and leaned on the ropes.

"I'm glad you find this funny because I find that joke of a career funny." The Miz said on the mic as Zack started to chuckle. That is until he turned to look at the fans. He then kicked Miz in the mouth making him drop the mic and drop the title while the fans cheered.

"Look, I'm gonna take this from you and whenever you're ready you can come take it bitch." Zack said as he then dropped the mic and grabbed the Intercontinental Championship Maryse had tended to her husband. Zack exited the ring and put the title on his shoulder while he walked up the ramp not turning back.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I know this isn't along my usual standards but I hope you people still enjoyed it nonetheless. I was really just trying to put something out before I got back to school so you guys have something for when I don't post for the next 2 or 3 weeks.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	25. Chapter 23: Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 23: Author Note (IMPORTANT)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay this is like the 4th A/N that i have posted under this story. I don't like posting them but it's all you can do. This isn't like wattpad when you just do an alert message to all of your followers which would be something I would love to do instead of these. Anywho my cousin has another story and I"m going to support him on this one ASAP because he took inspiration from my story. I would love for you all to do the same. Me and my cousin are like brothers. I'm actually closer with him then any of my actual brothers. So yeah you guys can possibly understand the dynamic between us.

So yes I would love to get his story to at least 10 Favorite and 15 Follows and possibly 2 reviews. Yeah I know those are numbers that he possibly won't get which I why I'm gonna do a little bit of a wager. I barely update as fast I used to but I still do find a way to update. If we don't get him to those numbers I'm not gonna update until we do. The quicker we get him to those stats, the quicker I can update.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's get my cousin to 10 Favorite and 15 Follows and 2 reviews for his story Magnificence. If we dont, I won't update until so. If we do, I'll update this story and possibly another story. And if you have a problem with my cousin. You got one with me.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	26. Chapter 24

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 24: Distractions**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20th, 2016 - No Mercy: 19 Days Away - Birmingham, Alabama**

James stood up in the male locker room adjusting his kickpads. He wore the same gear that he wore at Summerslam along with a Mercermania shirt. Next to him was the Intercontinental Championship belt which he stole from The Miz. It was a Championship that meant so much to him not because he held it but because of the history behind the title. It was a title that so many had held before him and it was a title that only the greats have held. Greats like The Rock. Greats like Stone Cold Steve Austin. Greats like Shawn Michaels. Just to name a few and now his name would be featured on this list of greats. It was only the first step to one of his ultimate goals. Becoming a Grand-Slam Champion in WWE.

"Well, I see your taking a play out of my book." Jon said as he walked towards James and pointed towards the Championship.

"Yeah. I'm trying to channel my inner Lunatic Fringe." James joked as he picked up the title and put it up on his shoulder before he slapped the belt. Jon chuckled at James statement while Randy Orton looked at the two shaking his head while snickering.

"I just hope I get out of this storyline with Windham. It's starting to get repetitive and the fans are getting bored. And quite frankly, I'm getting bored. Where's my tape?" Randy said as looked around in his bag for his tape.

"Here just use mine." James said as he grabbed the tape from his bag and tossed it to Randy who caught it.

"Thanks man." Randy said.

"No prob. And tell your wife I thank her for the Chicken Lasagna." James said as he got up and walked out of the locker room but not before patting Randy on the back as Randy chuckled.

"You brought him Lasagna but not me." Jon said as he looked at Randy with an offended look on his face.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live**

" **Bully" Hits**

The lights were going off in the colors of his ring gear. Zack walked out with the title in his hands. He raised the championship title up in the air while the fans cheered for him again but louder. He then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans with his left hand as the fans that were going crazy until he reached the ringside area.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the miz. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his title. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before he made his way to the center of the ring where he held up the title while Pyro went off behind him.

Zack smiled as he held his hand out for a microphone as his music faded away.

" **Bully" Fades**

Zack put the mic up to his mouth but the fans cut him off with their loud cheering. Zack chuckled as he lowered the mic while he looked around.

"Birmingham, How you doin?" Zack said on the mic as the fans cheered louder than before while he smiled looking around.

"Alright now I know that I'm not the WWE Intercontinental Champion anymore." Zack said on the mic as the fans booed about that.

"I know, I know. We have to deal with that prima donna known as The Miz. Who later on tonight will be going one with Dolph Ziggler for this Intercontinental Championship right here in the middle of this ring later tonight." Zack said as he rose up the Intercontinental Championship that wasn't his anymore.

"And tonight I have been banned from ringside unfortunately. And also banned from commentating." Zack said on the mic as the fans booed at this.

"Now as much as I want to keep this. I can't 'cause the honest truth is that I would rather take this from The Miz at No Mercy in 19 Days. And Miz I'm going to leave this title right here in the ring for you but let me tell you this at No Mercy I'm going to get what's mine and there ain't a damn thing that you or that damn blonde bimbo can do about-" Zack was saying until he was cut off by a certain superstar's music.

" **Superhuman" Hits**

Baron Corbin walked out onto the stage wearing his ring gear along with a microphone in his hand. Zack walked up to the ropes and leaned up against them while Baron walked halfway down the ramp while the fans booed him.

" **Superhuman" Stops**

"Zack do everyone a favor and shut up. No one wants to hear you talk about getting what's yours 'cause the truth is that title was never yours. It was simply mine put on layaway. And I've come to collect. 'Cause when I beat you, I will become the new #1 Contender and face The MIz for what's mine." Baron said on the mic.

"Are you done now? Are you done? Great. Look you might as well send down a referee and make this official 'cause we all know how this is gonna go." Zack said as he threw his mic down and then took off shirt and threw it out in the crowd while the fans cheered.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live**

 _ **DDD!**_

The bell rang as Smackdown Live was just coming off commercial break while Zack Mercer and Baron Corbin circled around the ring that is until they locked it up in a collar elbow tie up. Corbin kneed Mercer in the gut before he hit Zack with a forearm making him take a few steps back. Corbin with another forearm that sent Zack Mercer leaning up against turnbuckle in the corner. Corbin walked towards Mercer only for Zack to grab Corbin and switch places on him before he hit a chop across the chop of Baron Corbin making the fans "Woo". Corbin howled in pain as he clutched the top rope and leaned down. Zack made him stand straight back up to chop him across the chop making the fans "Woo" again. Zack backed up a few steps and tried to run towards Corbin but Corbin walked out of the corner and grabbed Zack by the throat with both hands. He then grunted as he spun around and threw Mercer into the corner.

Corbin with repeated forearm shots to the face of Zack Mercer before he grabbed Zack and set him up in a suplex position. Baron Corbin with a Vertical Suplex putting Zack flat on his back. Quickly into the cover.

1…..

2, Mercer powers out at 2. Mercer sat up with a hand feeling on his mouth for damage. Corbin chuckled as he walked towards Mercer and kicked him in the back making him drop down on the mat. Baron Corbin walked towards his opponent and grabbed him by the hair lifting him up now. Corbin with a series of right hands to Mercer before he finished him off with an uppercut causing Mercer to drop down once more. Mercer rolled over onto his gut and then started to get into a crawling position. Corbin yelled as he ran towards Mercer and kicked him in the gut making him flip over while he groaned. Corbin taunted to the crowd while this allowed Mercer to crawl towards the ropes and pull himself up using the top rope. When he got up to his feet he placed a hand on his abdomen area while Baron had turned around. Corbin ran towards Zack and tried to clothesline him but Mercer ducked under Baron's arm and ran towards the ropes across the ring. When Baron turned around Mercer took him down with a sling blade. Mercer made it up to his feet and leaned up against the ropes.

Mercer walked towards Corbin and placed him flat on his back before he hopped up and dropped an elbow across the chest of Baron Corbin. Mercer into the cover.

1…..

2, Kickout at 2 by Baron Corbin. Baron Corbin had gotten up to a kneeling position and this allowed Mercer to run towards him and drop him with a dropkick before he ran to the ropes and attempted to do a springboard moonsault but Corbin held both knees up. Mercer held onto his abdomen area as he lifted himself back up and held his back to Corbin. Corbin got up to his feet and put Zack into a Back Suplex hold only for Zack Mercer to flip over and then dropped Corbin backfirst on the knees of Zack Mercer with a Double Knee Backbreaker. Zack got up to his feet and walked towards the turnbuckle and climbed up the turnbuckle before he positioned himself on the top rope. He then jumped off the top rope with a frog splash. The impact caused Zack to flip over onto his back after the impact as he clutched his ribs in pain. He then crawled over into the cover and covered Baron Corbin.

1…..

2, Kickout at 2 by Baron Corbin as Zack sat up and put his face into his palms. He then turned his head and looked at Baron Corbin before he shook his head and got back up to his feet. He grabbed Baron Corbin by the hair and was pulling him up when he heard a certain superstar's music.

" **I Came To Play" Hits**

Zack let go of Baron Corbin and turned around and walked towards the ropes. He expected to see The Miz as his music played but he didn't. He then turned around and walked straight into the _End of Days_ by Baron Corbin.

" **I Came To Play" Stops**

Baron Corbin with the hook of the leg.

1…..

2…..

3…..

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Superhuman" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Baron Corbin!" Greg Hamilton announced as Baron got up to his feet. The referee raised his arm up in victory as Baron Corbin looked at Zack Mercer. As Baron celebrated Zack could be seen leaning up against the barricade with his hands running through his hair.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backstage**

James was walking backstage with a towel in his hands and a bottle of water. He looked around backstage until he happened to find Lexi sitting on a crate. He walked over to her putting a smile on his face even though he did something he hated. And that was losing.

"Hey babe." James said as he walked towards the crate.

"Hey Drew!" Lexi said excitedly as she then hopped off the crate and ran towards her boyfriend engulfing him within a hug.

"What's got you so excited?"

"Well, Your sister came through and she talked to me." This made James look down at his girlfriend with an even bigger smile. Finally his sister was talking and if it wasn't to him as long as it was to someone who really cares about her.

"That's great. Did she say anything about what happened?" He said as he took Lexi's hands and walked over to the crate.

"Well a little bit but it's all a bit blurry for her. Me and her have a nail salon visit coming up so."

"Since when?"

"Since this morning. And by the way you're paying for it." Lexi said as she hopped off the crate and started to walk away. James chuckled as he watched as his girlfriend walked away from him. As that happened his smile faded away.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Locker Room**

Zack sat in the locker room with a ice pack on his shoulder tweeting out to his fans when Nikki Bella walked into the camera shot that showed him standing there. Zack put down his phone as he saw the Beautiful Bella standing there.

"I just wanted to say sorry about your match tonight." Nikki said as she started to twirl her hair while she looked up at him.

"It's okay. Just come No Mercy these games will be over and I will once again be the WWE Intercontinental Champion." Zack said.

"Yeah speaking of No Mercy, I was wondering if I could accompany you to the ring." Nikki said.

"Nikki I don't-" He was saying but she cut him off.

"Please, Zack this is all I want to do. Besides that thing we did last night but aside from that, I just want to be with you." She said as she grabbed his forearm. Zack sighed and closed his eyes before he looked back down at Nikki.

"Fine. You can accompany me to the ring from now onto No Mercy." Zack said this made Nikki smile before she leaned up and gave Zack a quick kiss.

"Thanks now I will see you later tonight at the room." She said and she leaned up and gave him another quick kiss before she walked out of the camera shot and out of the locker room while Zack looked in her direction shaking his head.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was this Chapter. I know it's been a month but school has been hectic and finals start in 2 weeks so wish me luck. Anywho guys please go over to Caged: Vol 1 by TheReborn-Ced. I actually like that character or will like it when there's more development coming soon but I hope you guys enjoyed this one.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	27. Chapter 25

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 25: A Talk**

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 21st, 2016 - No Mercy: 18 Days Away - Atlanta, Georgia**

James had Lexi sitting next to him on the passenger side of his car while his sister sat in the backseat lying down asleep. It was a early Wednesday morning and he spent the night and most of the morning driving along the roads to get to ATL. He pulled up to a gas pump outside of a well-lit gas station right off the highway. He sighed as he turned off the engine and then looked over to his side at his sleeping girlfriend. She was his rock and she made sure that he knew that.

He then opened the door on the driver side but not before grabbing his beer out of the cup holder and taking a sip of his beer before exiting the car. He closed the door behind him and walked into the gas station. He made his way to the coffee stand within the station before fixing himself a cup. Normally he would put sugar in his cup but not today. This was one of the rare times that he would ever drink his coffee black.

He walked towards the countertop and placed his cup on the counter. He also grabbed 2 bags of Skittles and a Diet Mountain Dew, something that Lexi loved to get almost every time.

"Put 20 on pump 2. And keep the change." James said as he gave the cashier the money and grabbed his items before walking out. Standing outside of the car he saw his sister standing up outside of the pump making him exhale as he continued to make his way to the car. He sat his coffee on top of the car before he opened the door and placed the bag on his seat.

"I wanted to talk." Liz said as she folded her arms.

"Are you sure?" He said as he closed the door and opened his gas tank before he grabbed the pump.

"It's either now or never right. You're living your dream career and I don't want to jeopardize that. I figured we talk now and you can send me on a ticket to Vegas." She said.

"You're not jeopardizing anything. And If I did send you anywhere it damn sure wouldn't be Vegas." He said.

"You know all those years I was "Dead".I had the hope that I would somehow see you again. The man that "murdered" me played it all out. He used it an elaborate lie to use me to do his dirty work. I was forced to do things that I didn't want to do. He molested me and made me…." Liz said as tears started to form in her eyes. James pulled his sister into a hug and let her weep as he embraced her. He exhaled as he heard his sister confess to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I just wanted to put something out there to address the whole situation with his sister since several people have been asking me about it. Next chapter might be a show or might just be filler once again.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	28. Chapter 26

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 26: NXT Return**

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 21st, 2016 - No Mercy: 18 Days Away - Atlanta, Georgia**

James walked backstage in the arena that would be hosting the live NXT Taping. He actually felt like he was at home being back at NXT once again. Seeing some of his friends in NXT made him smile. He walked around wearing "Toro Bravo" Jordan 4s with light blue skinny jeans his Mercermania shirt. He wore his black aviator shades on his face had. He also had black necklace with a silver charm on it that had his daughters name with her birthday. He also had a silver bracelet on right wrist with a watch on the same wrist.

Lexi was in the NXT Women's Locker Room talking to a few of the female competitors in NXT.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't James." James heard someone say his name making him turn around to see Joe standing there. James chuckled as he walked towards Joe and gave him a bro hug.

"Man it's good to see ya." Joe said chuckling.

"Man it's good to be back here. It seems like just yesterday I was kicking your ass here." James joked around.

"Okay if that's how you remember it." Joe joked making James chuckle.

"Alright I'll see you out there. They got me coming in for a return promo. Something to just get the fans hyped. Or at least that's what they told me. You know how NXT Creative is." James said.

"Oh yeah, I know." Joe said as he then walked away from James and walked towards the locker room. This left James in the middle of the hallway by himself looking around with a smile on his face. That is until a certain 5'1 female wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

"Hey babe." James said as he lifted his arms while Lexi moved around to his front side while he wrapped his around her.

"I'm happy that we're here." Lexi smiled.

"I am too. I missed being here not gonna lie. Back then we only had to focus on our matches really and just let creative figure things out. Now we have to worry about the storyline and not botching. In NXT we can botch once or twice in a while and keep on going. Now if we botch we can risk our storyline and push." James said.

"I hear you. Speaking of a push, I heard that after your IC title match with Miz they're going to try to put you in a tag with Matthew." Lexi said as she looked up at him.

"I know. I just hope that works out." James said.

"I hate to let you go but I have to. You got a promo." Lexi pouted as she unwrapped her arms from around him. James chuckled and then leaned down and gave Lexi a kiss on the forehead and then walked towards the gorilla. Lexi stared at her man as he walked away and bit her lip.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - NXT Ringside Area**

" **Bully" Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between red and yellow lights.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring requesting a microphone.

" **Bully" Stops**

The fans in NXT were blowing the roof off as the man they knew as Zack Mercer stood in the NXT ring once again. This made him smile as he put the mic up to his mouth.

"Well, It's good to be back. Even if it is for one night only." Zack said as the fans then started to chant his last name. He looked down at the ring mat before he looked back up at the crowd.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only. Because I have one last thing to do. One last thing that's been eating me up inside. It's been on my mind for a while and that thing involves Shinsuke Nakamura." Zack said on the mic as the fans got quiet.

"Shinsuke I know you're back there getting ready for your match so I'm gonna make this quick. Shinsuke you beat me a few months ago and I couldn't wrap around my finger why you were able to beat me but after I saw you win the NXT Championship I saw why. Shinsuke you have a motor like none other and I just wanted to say that I respect you and I hope you do well as NXT Champion." Zack said on the mic as he then paused while the fans cheered at his sign of respect.

"Now this is hopefully not the last time you people see me in NXT. Hopefully next time you see me , you will see me as something you never got to see me as here in NXT and that is Champion." Zack said on the mic as the fans cheered. Zack then exited the ring and walked up the ramp until he turned around.

"And I got one more thing. One more thing. I just wanted to sign the newest signee to NXT. And she's a very good friend of mine. Some of you may know her for being Beautiful. Ladies and Gentlemen, Velvet Sky!" Zack announced on the mic as he pointed towards the curtain.

 **"My Last Resort V2" by** **Papa Roach & Christina Milian**

Velvet Sky walked out onto the stage in attire she wore when she returned to Impact. She smiled as she waved at the fans and walked towards Zack giving him a hug while he smiled. Once they broke the hug, he winked at her before he turned around and walked to the back.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was just a Chapter to have written. A filler chapter. The purpose I don't know but I don't know when I'll be able to update again seeing as that I have a job that requires me to give it a lot of attention.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	29. Chapter 27

**RIP Xxxtenctacion**

 **RIP Vader**

 **RIP Brian Christopher**

 **RIP Jim Neidhart**

 **The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 27: Health Scare?**

* * *

 **Thursday, September 22nd, 2016 - No Mercy: 17 Days Away - Atlanta, Georgia**

" **Bully" Hits**

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 227 Pounds. "The Las Vegas Ace" Zack Mercer!" JoJo announced.

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index

fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between purple and white. He was dressed in his purple and black tights with his signature vest.

"Atlanta, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd once more with a smile. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and walked towards the center of the ring as Dolph Ziggler stood on the outside getting his mind right for the match.

" **Bully" Fades**

He took off his vest and threw it on the outside as Dolph Ziggler entered the ring before the referee called for the bell.

 _ **Ding-Ding-Ding!**_

Zack and Dolph stood across the ring from each other looking each other down trying to get a feel of their opponent before they circled around the ring and locked it up. Zack got the advantage and locked on a side headlock on Dolph Ziggler squeezing on the head of Dolph Ziggler who's hair was up in a ponytail. Zack smiled as Dolph backed him up against the ropes and pushed him off and sent him into the ropes on his own.

As Zack rebounded off the ropes he came back and tried to clothesline Dolph Ziggler only for Dolph to duck under it. When Zack turned around he was taken down with a side headlock takedown. Dolph squeezed down on the head of Zack Mercer while Zack grunted. Zack was somehow able to lock on a facelock using the legs that is until Dolph somehow managed to get out of the hold and this made both men pop back up. Zack went back to Dolph and locked on a side headlock takedown. Dolph was able to quickly reverse the hold to where he was able to lock on a facelock using his legs.

Dolph smiled as he watched Zack squirm. Zack somehow managed to do a headstand making Dolph's face turn into a frown while the fans cheered at Zack's athleticism. Zack kipped to his feet before he hit Dolph with a low angle dropkick to the face before he went for the cover.

1…..

2, Kick Out at 2 by Dolph Ziggler as he sat up while Zack ran to the ropes and when he came back he kicked Dolph right in his back making him drop down on his back. Zack jumped up and looked for a knee drop but Dolph was up to get up to his feet before he ran to the ropes and when he came back he dropped Zack with a knee lift to the face making Zack drop on his back this time. Dolph checked his mouth for bleeding before he walked over to pick up Zack Mercer by the head and neck before he hit Zack with a right hand that made Zack stumble back. Dolph with another well placed right hand to the head that sent Zack stumbling into the corner. Dolph walked over to the corner and chopped him across the chop making him howl out in pain before Dolph whipped him across the ring only for Zack to jump up onto the turnbuckle and flip over while Dolph hit the turnbuckle chest first.

The fans cheered loudly while the men in the ring had shaken hands out of respect for each other while they both tried catching their breath.

They then circled around the ring once more with smiles on their face while Dolph went for a tie up yet Zack ducked it and went around to look on a waistlock. Zack was looking to lift Dolph up for a Suplex yet he was elbowed in the face making him drop him back down on his feet yet keep the hold locked on. Dolph switched the hold around and tried to German Suplex Zack this time but Zack flipped over onto his feet and when Dolph turned around he was dropped with a Jumping Enziguri to the back of the head. Zack quickly into the cover.

1…..

2, Kick Out at 2 by Dolph Ziggler. Zack this time grabbed Dolph by the head and neck only for Dolph to push him off and hit him with a stellar looking Dropkick that sent Zack down to his back. Dolph allowed Zack to get up to a knee before he ran towards him and dropped him with a knee to the side of the head. Dolph panting for his breath walked over to Zack and started to stomp down on him that is until Zack had sat up. Dolph dropped Zack with a well placed kick to the spine that made Zack drop on his spine. Dolph taunted to the crowd as he then jumped up and tried an elbow drop on the chest but Zack moved out of the way and allowed Dolph's elbow to hit the mat. Dolph got up to his feet while he held his elbow in pain.

Zack grabbed Dolph by the arm and put him down in a submission with a Fujiwara armbar. Zack kept the hold locked on as the fans clapped along and cheered while Zack rocked his head back and forth. Dolph screamed out loud as he reached out for the ropes. Dolph using his strength was able to pull himself closer to the ropes. He reached out for the ropes once more and was able to put his hand on the ropes and break the hold. Zack let go of the hold immediately and dragged Dolph back to the center of the ring by the leg. He quickly lunged forward and tried to lock on a crossface but Dolph was able to lock his hands together before Dolph hit him with a series elbow to the face until he let go of the hold. Both men were able to get up to their feet and then start to go back and forth with elbows to the face. That is until Zack got the advantage and went to the ropes. When he came back off Dolph jumped up and caught Zack slipping with a jumping clothesline that sent Zack flat on his back.

Dolph got up to his feet and grabbed Zack by the head and neck pulling him up to his feet and this allowed Zack to hit Dolph with a forearm giving him space. Zack ran towards the ropes and jumped up onto the top rope attempting a springboard but when he landed he felt an immense pain in his his right knee. A pain that he had never really felt before. A pain that caused him to fall down to a knee. Dolph looked on at Zack noticing how he was struggling to even get up to his feet.

"Dolph, Finish the match!" Zack shouted at Dolph as he used damn near all the strength he could pssobly have to even be bent over. Zack limped over to the ropes before Dolph ran towards him and took him down with his Zig-Zag. Dolph immediately covered Zack while Zack screamed out in pain for his knee.

1…..

2…..

3…..

" **Here to show the World" Hits**

"Here is your winner: Dolph Ziggler!" JoJo announced as the referee raised the arm of Dolph Ziggler while the fans booed as to how short the match was. They expected a whole lot more from these two. Just then some medical crew came running from the back with some medical equipment to help Zack.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Medical Examiners Room**

James sat on a medical table with an ice pack on his knee. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for him and he was afraid. It was like out there in the ring his entire career had just flashed before his eyes. Fortnately Lexi hadn't got the news yet cause she'd been focused on her match.

There was a knock at the door before it had opened making James look up to the door. Once the door fully opened that look turned to a frown.

"What are you doing here?" James said in a hostile tone.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know who you think had walked into his room. And I really need some reviews or comments on this I'm losing motivation to write this and I don't want to lose that motivation. Anyway enough of me ranting.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	30. Chapter 28

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 28: Lies**

* * *

 **The Same Day**

"What are you doing here?" James said in a hostile tone.

The door of the WWE"s ME's office closed as a face from James' past re-appeared in his presence. That face was none other than Cassie McIntosh AKA Peyton Royce, his ex-girlfriend or the woman broke his heart whichever one you prefer.

"I saw the match and I watched you get hurt and I wanted to check on you. Make sure that you didn't completely ruin your health." She said with an awkward chuckle as James sent her a death glare.

"Oh so now you care about me? You didn't seem to care when you cheated on me with Matthew."

"Look James, I-I can explain." Cassie said as she sighed while looking down.

"Oh really, I want to hear this one."

"He was there for me whe"n you weren't. You and Lexi were traveling up and down the road. I needed you and you ignored me. Text, phone calls, emails and you ignored every single one of them. I was in love with you but you were in love with her." She said while looking down fidgeting with his hands. He looked at her watching her fidget. He knew what she said was true. She was in love with him and part of him was in love with Lexi but another part of him always loved Cassie.

He sighed as he then took his finger and lifted Cassie's head up with his finger and forced her to look at him. He saw the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Look Cassie you're right. I should have been there for you and you're right I did love her. But I never stopped loving you. I don't know if this makes sense but I loved you and her. And the love I have for you will never leave me heart even though I maybe sometimes want to stop." He joked with a chuckle at the last part making her giggle as well.

"Well as a way to say sorry I want to invite you and Lexi to a dinner at my place." She proposed. James chuckled at the proposition and looked down while he thought about it.

"I'll talk to her about it." James said. Cassie smiled and jumped into his arms giving him a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt a bit awkward to him but he eventually wrapped his arms her. When their hug broke apart Cassie looked him in the eyes and he looked her in the eyes. She took the chance and placed her lips onto his taking him by surprise.

He pushed her away immediately and looked at her in shock. In the doorway, he saw Lexi looking on with tears forming in her eyes before she quickly ran away from the sight making James get up on his feet and limp over to the door yelling her name. Once he got to the doorway he looked in the hall with anger before he looked back at Cassie. He rolled his eyes at her before he limped down the hallway trying to catch her.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this light chapter. I'm going to be trying to make a comeback to fanfiction so please stay tuned for that. Oh and the next chapter of this story will be No Mercy. I'm just going to skip to that PPV and I want to try and get Sasha Banks **(Cause she's one of my favorite women wrestler in WWE)** active into story and I need a way to do that so if you have any idea on how to do that let me know. I'm thinking about changing the pairing between Zack and Alexa later down the line temporarily so watch out for that.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	31. Chapter 29

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 29: No Mercy**

* * *

 **Sunday, October 9th, 2016 - No Mercy - Sacramento, California**

It's been 17 days since he last showed his face around the WWE. 17 days resting away from the WWE to recuperate and 17 days allowing him think about his relationship with none other than Little Miss Bliss. But tonight was not the night to let all of that affect him. Tonight was about getting back his title. Getting back the WWE Intercontinental Championship and making sure that he put an end to The Miz's reign and once again showing everyone that the Era of Mercer will not end tonight.

Zack walked through the backstage area dressed in black biker jeans with a white v-neck shirt with a blue denim shirt over it with the sleeves the rolled up. He wore black suede boots. He also had black necklace with a silver charm on it that had his daughters name with her birthday. He also had a silver bracelet on right wrist with a watch on the same wrist. He had his white earbuds in playing music to get him focused on his match later on tonight against The Miz for his rematch. It was announced earlier by Shane McMahon on twitter that their match would be a No Disqualification Match with Maryse banned from ringside. He was walking up until he reached the catering area where the girls were sitting there talking and smiling. He saw Lexi there with a unusual straight face showing little to no emotion. He sighed and continued walking to where he made his way to the male locker room.

* * *

Lexi's eyes followed the man who she believed to be the love of her life. And sighed as all of the emotion came flowing back in.

"Okay now what the hell is going on with you and James?" Trinity asked as she noticed the eyes that Lexi had for the love of her "life".

"Ummmm-Nothing, It's fine." Lexi lied as she redirected her attention on the girls in front of her and wiped away the light tears in her eyes.

"Now you do know that I can ask around and get an answer if you're lying." Nattie said.

"Yeah, we're here for you Lexi. No matter what," Rebecca said.

"Okay fine. I walked in on Drew kissing Cassie." Lexi said as she wiped away some tears out of her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca, Leah and Trinity all said as they stood up from their seat and looked at Lexi shocked.

"You can't be serious?" Trinity said as she then looked in James direction.

"I am and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lexi said.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Leah asked.

"No and I just said that I don't want to talk about it." Lexi answered.

"Well you know what, I'm going to get answers!" Rebecca said. But before Rebecca could stomp away angrily Lexi reached for her arm and pulled her back before she could walk away.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Because I care about you and your my friend." Rebecca answered.

"If you truly care about me then you wouldn't go harass him for answers." Lexi replied. This made Rebecca sigh before she sat down while the rest of the girls sat down.

"Now I really don't want to talk about it." Lexi said as she sat down and looked around the table.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Male Locker Room**

James sat on the bench in the locker room wrapping his hands up in white wrist tape. He had blue tights with black tiger scratches on both sides with a white outline in a black circle with a white outline on top of a black line with a white outline that starts from the belt around the waist of the tights in black with a white outline. On the back of the tights he had Mercer in black with a white outline. He had black kneepads with a Z in old english font in blue with a white outline with black kickpads with a white outlining on the pads of the kick pads with straps on the sides of the kick pads.

James stared at the floor with a frown as he applied the wrist tape to his wrist and his hands getting an idea of what tonight was going to be like. He was prepared for the challenge of his match but he also wondered what Lexi would think of him.

"Damn, James you alright?" Jon Fatu asked him as he looked at James with a frown.

"Yeah, man I'm good. Just getting ready to take back my Championship." James said.

"Well shit don't take it out on the tape man. It's just tape." Josh Fatu said causing James to give off a chuckle.

"James let me borrow that." Randy said.

"Alright go long." James said as he got into his quarterback position like he did in High School. Randy got up and moved along across the locker room.

"Prescott!" James said as he tossed it and threw it like a quarterback. And just as Randy was about to catch it, John came out of nowhere and intercepted the tape from Randy.

"Pick!" John shouted at James making James chuckle.

* * *

 **No Mercy Arena - Hours Later**

" **Bully" by Three Days Grace Hits**

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage as the titantron was the only video package showing while the lights were all turned off in the arena. Zack raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between the colors of blue and white. He wore a blue vest with 3 tiger scratches on the back in black with a white outline with Zack Mercer in old english in black with a white outline.

"Sacramento, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd.

"It's Mercer Time Bay-Bay." Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd. He shook his head letting his hair fly around his head. He snapped his head back causing his hair to fly behind his head. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly while he walked over to the middle of the ring talking trash to the Miz while the referee tried to push him back.

" **Bully" Stops**

Zack backed up in the corner while he stared across the ring sitting up on top turnbuckle.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship." Greg Hamilton announced as the WWE Intercontinental Championship graphic appeared on the titantron.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Las Vegas, Nevada. Weighing in at 224 pounds. "The Las Vegas Ace" Zack Mercer!" Hamilton announced while Zack stood up while he raised his index and middle finger up in the sky while the fans were cheering like crazy at the man they call "The Ace of Spades"

"And the champion, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse. Now residing in Hollywood, California. Weighing in at 221 Pounds. He is the WWE Intercontinental Champion. The Miz!" Hamilton announced while Miz stood up and raised his title up in the air while the fans booed loudly for him. Maryse moved out of the way while Miz jumped down and handed the referee the WWE Intercontinental Championship title. The referee raised the title in the air showing it to the fans who cheered loudly while Zack took off his vest and handed it to the ringside crew while Maryse exited the ring.

The referee then called for the bell.

 _ **DDD!**_

Zack and Miz stood across from each other while the fans cheered in anticipation for the two to lock it up. Zack looked up and looked out into the crowd looking at the the crazy dozen fans who were cheering for the two. Zack and Miz slowly circled around the ring before they both locked it up in a collar elbow tie up with Miz quickly taking control of the hold transitioning it into a side headlock. He wrenched down on the head of Zack before Zack backed him up into the ropes before he whipped him across the ropes. When Miz rebounded off the ropes he sent Mercer down to the mat with a shoulder block that made Miz smile. He talked trash to Mercer before he ran back to the ropes when he returned Zack turned over onto the side while The Miz hopped over him and as Miz ricocheted off the ropes once more Zack tried to drop kick him but Miz held onto the ropes sending Zack onto his back.

Miz arrogantly walked over to Zack before Zack was able to kip up and wrap the legs around the neck of The Miz before he whipped him onto his back. Miz rolled out of the ring and touched onto the ringside floor while Zack got up to a knee. Maryse walked over to her husband and helped him regroup while Zack ran to the ropes. When Zack came back they expected him to dive out of the ring causing them to move while Zack jumped up onto the top rope before he flipped off the ropes landing on his feet while the fans cheered. Zack simply gave The Miz the bird making the crowd cheered once more while The Miz went wide eyed and quickly rushed into the ring only for Zack to run to the ropes while The Miz went for a clothesline but Zack ducked it. When Zack returned he jumped up and hit Miz with a flying forearm. Miz popped back up and Zack hit him with a right hand that sent him stumbling around. Zack with another right hand this time Miz went to the corner and leaned up against the turnbuckles. Zack tried to continue his offense into the corner but Miz kicked Zack in the gut making him hunch over before he pulled him into the corner. The Miz with a forearm shot the face of Zack Mercer before he hit him across the chest with a chop making him howl in pain. Miz smiled as he once again chopped Zack across the chest making the howl once again.

"Hit him again!" Maryse yelled.

The Miz smiled once again and chopped Zack across the chest making him howl for the 3rd time. His chest started to gain a light pink color to it. Miz tried to chop Zack in the chest again but Zack caught his hand before it hit his chest and changed position with him in the corner. Zack chopped Miz across the chest with a woo while the crowd followed suit and pulled a Ric Flair. Zack with a series of chops to the chest of Ric Flair before he hit him with an uppercut making him slouch in the corner. Zack then tried to whip Mercer across the ring into the corner but Miz reversed and whipped him as hard as he could into the corner. Zack dropped down as he grunted at the pain he felt. The Miz put a hand on his chest feeling the pinkish color on his chest before he walked over to Zack Mercer who had a hand on his back before he then started to stomp down on his back taking advantage of the weakness.

Zack tried to get up but Miz put him back down with a elbow to the spine making Zack scream out in pain. Miz grabbed Zack by his head and neck and tried to get him into a suplex like position. Miz tried to get Zack up for a Suplex but Zack locked his feet together before he lifted The Miz up into a suplex-like-hold but The Miz lowered a knee down to hit Mercer on top of the head causing him to drop him down to his feet before he picked him up and suplexed him onto the mat making him sit up after impact and place a hand on his back. Miz pushed him back down before he covered him.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Zack Mercer who then rose up only for The Miz to kick his back causing him to drop down once more while he gritted his teeth in pain. Miz stomped down on the gut of Zack Mercer making him sit up while he started to get red faced only for The Miz to kick him in his chest and send him back down before he ran to the ropes and when he came back jumped up for a knee drop across the head of Zack Mercer.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 once more by Zack Mercer. The Miz looked at Zack with a evil ideas before he rose up to his feet and tried to grab Zack Mercer by his hair only for when he was able to pull him up, he rose up and jumped up for a Enziguri to the back of the head of The Miz while the fans cheered at Zack's explosive offense. Zack dropped back down while The Miz dropped down. The fans started to cheer on Zack Mercer who was able to crawl over to the ropes and use them to pull himself up while he placed a hand on his back soon after. The Miz soon rose up to his feet and hunched over allowing Zack to run towards The Miz and hit him with a knee before he was able to hit him with a swinging neckbreaker putting him flat on his back and allowing his head to bounce off the mat. Zack backed up into the corner and surveyed the ring getting together a game plan before he used the ropes to pull himself up while he kept his eyes on The Miz. He repeatedly drove his back into the turnbuckle pad like a mad man. Zack waited for the Miz to get up to his feet before he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a high knee hitting a move he liked to call _**Hangover**_. He then covered The Miz.

1….

2, Kick Out at a late 2 by The Miz making Zack sit up and look at the crowd before he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm kicking your husband's ass!" Zack yelled at Maryse while the crowd chuckled in amusement. Zack looked at the A-Lister before he grabbed the A-Lister by his head and threw him into the ropes trying to mount some more offense but The Miz was way ahead of him and ran back towards Mercer flipping him over with a knee to the midsection before Miz ran to the ropes and when he came back he was able to go down and hit The Las Vegas Ace with a clothesline to the throat that sent him down. Maryse was loving the assault on the man who had talked bad about the love of her life. She loved her husbands aggressiveness and watched on as The Miz then started to assault Mercer with a stomps down on the ribs and on the abdomen. Miz then went down to the legs of Zack Mercer making Zack look at The Miz alarmed. Zack was 17 days just removed off a health scare with his knees and he wasn't trying to put anymore pressure on his knees. The Miz mocked one of the greatest Champions in WWE history with a woo before he started to lock Zack Mercer into the Figure 4 Leglock.

Zack screamed out in pain as he could feel the pressure being applied to his almost injured knees. Zack screamed out as he laid flat on his back while the referee started to count.

1….

2, Zack lifted his shoulders and started to think around for options. Zack's face was red as you could see damn near every muscle in his body flex. Zack stayed in the hold for a almost nearly 2 minutes. 2 minutes of hell and 2 minutes that feel like an eternity before he was able to roll over and reverse the pressure on The Miz. This time The Miz screamed as he could feel the pain in his knees before he was able to get to the ropes and hold onto the ropes while Mercer crawled out of the hold. Zack was sweating bullets and breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair while he crawled to the ropes and attempted to use them to get him up to his feet with a slight limp while The Miz did the same. Miz turned around while Zack attempted to Superkick The Miz but Miz ducked it and tried to hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale but Zack was able to maneuver his way out and elbow him across the face. When Miz turned around Zack kicked him in the gut and tried to hit him with _Final Calling_ but Maryse got up onto to the ropes. Zack smiled before he whipped The Miz into the ropes causing Maryse to fall off and land on the ground breaking her heel making the fans cheer. The Miz looked down at his wife in worry white wide shocked eyes. He turned around started to curse at Zack before he ran towards him only to be hit with the _Ace of Spades_. Zack dropped down into the cover.

1….

2…..

3…..

 _ **DDD!**_

" **Bully" Plays**

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Intercontinental Champion: Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced as Zack rolled off of the Miz and landed on his back. The referee grabbed the Championship belt from the ring crew and placed the Championship over Zack who smiled as his baby once again came back home. He soon slowly rose up to his feet and raised his arms with the championship in hand while the referee checked on The Miz.

"Mercer time is back baby." Zack shouted as he then lowered the championship and kissed it with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Backstage - Minutes Later**

He walked backstage searching for Lexi. He felt it was now time to get her back in his life since the one thing he needed to focus on was finally out of the way he was able to divert his attention onto her. He should've never been put into this situation with Cassie and Lexi in the first place. He turned around the corner with a smile than soon faded when he saw what he saw. He saw Lexi lip locked with Wesley who had her up against the wall while his hand ran up and down her thigh.

James looked on in shock and disgust before he walked away from the scene of what he saw. He had tears that threatened to fall from his eyes but he kept walking and wiped them away in the process.

"Two can play that game." James said with a angry tone.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

James walked in the hallway of a hotel room with a half-drunken battle of Cognac, something he only drunk when he was really in his feelings and today happened to be one of those days. He was simply wearing what he wore earlier. He looked down at his phone before he looked back up at the door. He put his phone on Do Not Disturb before he put it in his pocket and knocked on the door of the hotel room. When the door opened a face from his past appeared in a bathrobe.

"Andy what are you doing here? And how did you know where I was staying?" Joseann Offerman, JoJo, asked him as she smiled while he looked her up and down licking his lips looking at her with eyes full of lust and hurt.

"Turns out the receptionist was a Mercermaniac so all it took was a few Smackdown tickets and here I was. But I came back for that drink I owed you." James said.

"Well in that case come on in." JoJo said as she moved out of the way and allowed him to enter the hotel room. When he entered he placed the bottle down on the table before JoJo closed the door and shortly afterwards he spun around and kissed him lustfully. He then moved down and started to kiss her neck softly while she moaned at his touch while she lifted up her leg while he ran his hand up her thigh slowly teasing her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" JoJo asked him making him stop with his process. James didn't answer her but kissed her on the lips once more while one of her hands touched his and the other gripped his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, damn that happened. Zack got his Championship back and also had sex with JoJo. Damn this guy is a whore. Lmao, I actually had this happen for a reason and it's going to play a part in Book 2. Oh yeah did I mention Book 2 is coming up. This is the last chapter of Book 1 and I think Book 2 is going to start with a bang. Book 2 will feature the return of my cousins OC, Ced who will be starting his own story in the Mercerverse. I will be pushing for Book 2 to come out in Late December or Mid January. So yeah, stay tuned.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	32. Chapter 30

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 30: A Promise Made**

* * *

 **Sunday, October 9th, 2016 - No Mercy - Sacramento, California**

"Andy. We can't." JoJo said as they broke up the kiss. James had looked at her string her in the eyes but the only voice he could hear calling his name was Lexi. The thoughts were running through his head while he had looked the Raw Ring announcer in her eyes. What the hell was he doing? This is what got him in the dog house in the first place. Another woman. His lust killed his chance at the one true love of his life. Lexi was the only woman for him. The only important woman in his life.

"I'm sorry Jo. I don't know what came over me." James said as he looked at the ground as he put her down on her feet.

"It's fine. Hey look I have a couch. You can sleep it off." JoJo said as she pointed to the couch.

"Thank you. Thank you." James repeated as he stumbled his way towards the couch. JoJo watched him make his way there and sighed and shook her head. Once again, he was in another one of his drunken rampages.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Monday, October 10th, 2016**

The 2-time Intercontinental Champion laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling contemplating his mistakes. The adrenaline finally wore off and he could think nothing more then how he happened to mess up with his relationship. And almost sleeping with another woman wasn't something that was going to fix his relationship. He sat up on his bed and stood up where he saw Jo looking out of the window with a worried frown on her face.

"Jo-" He tried to say but James was cut off.

"No, It was a mistake. A mistake we almost committed. You can't afford anymore mistakes James. You found the love of your life and you're screwing up your chances to be with her by being the ladies man and shoving your tongue down other women's throats. So do us both a favor and forget about it. I will, if you will and I won't mention and you won't. So what you're gonna do is march your ass back to her talk to her and tell her you're sorry and start back dating. You two were cute." JoJo said as she walked towards him and patted him on the shoulder and then walked away. James sighed before he cursed silently at himself.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He muttered to himself. He put his jeans on from last night before he picked up his phone that lay on the nightstand beside him. He picked up the phone and started to scroll through his notifications. He kept scrolling until he reached the notification with Lexi's name next to it. He pressed down on the text to see what he wanted to see.

"Drew, I think that we need to talk. We've both have done somethings that we can't take back but I think we can get over this. Please call me back when you get this." He read the text making him smile before he quickly was able to press the calll button.

He stood up and walked towards the window while he had his phone and waited for the call to go through. Luckily she picked up and he heard the voice that he wanted to hear.

"Hey Lexi." He said with a smile.

"Hey Drew, We need to talk." She said.

"I know. I know and as soon as I get to San Jose then we can talk."

"Okay but try to not to kiss anyone until then." She joked making him give off a stiff laugh.

"Bye Lexi." He said as he then hung up the phone. He put his hands on his side before he looked down at the ground with that same smile on his face.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

James had pulled up to the Oracle Arena with JoJo sitting in the passenger seat while he had his Intercontinental Championship sitting on the dashboard. He had been thinking about what he would say to Lexi the entire time whenever he got to see her and talk to her. He would make little conversation with JoJo whenever it got too quiet in the car. Even after his almost mistake last night it was good to know that they could still be friends and it made James think about alll of his relationships he made in the WWE.

"Ah, I hate this arena." James said as he opened the door and exited the car.

"I know you do you always talk about it especially when we used to watch those warriors games." Jo said with a smile on her face as she remembered the old times

"Yeah, the good days when we could just sit back and watch as the sports world just passed us on by. Now it seems like all eyes are on me." James said as he turned his attention to JoJo.

"Well, as the dubbed future of the WWE what do you expect?"

"Certainly not this. I feel like if I screw up it's my career."

"But this is what you dreamed of. Being the face of a company. You're not yet the face of the company but you might as well be."

"Dammit, when did you get so smart?" He asked rhetorically.

"James, I need you to make me a promise."

"And that is."

"Make up with Lexi and this time around don't lose her."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm in love with her and I'm determined to make it work." James said as he grabbed JoJo's luggage out of his trunk and looked down at the short one.

"Bye James." JoJo said before they gave each other a hug. She then walked away from James while he stood there and watched as she walked away. He shook his head with a smile on his face before he walked around his car and opened the door before he entered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so here I am with another chapter of the Zack Mercer Story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. So next chapter is where the action should be and I hope you guys stay tuned. And I changed a few things around to make this story better.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	33. Chapter 31

**The Zack Mercer Story**

 **Chapter 31: Changes**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 11th, 2016 - Survivor Series: 40 Days - San Jose, California**

The WWE Intercontinental Champion walked around backstage with his Championship wrapped around his waist. He had his black oily hair flowing down his back wearing his Mercermania shirt with his new ring gear. He wore black tights with a black band around the waist with black lining around the band. In the middle of the band it had ZM in black with black lining. On the left leg of the tights there were black three tiger scratches with black lining. It the was same thing on the right leg of the tights. On the left knee pad it had ZM on the knee pad in black with black lining on a black kneepad and he wore a black kneepads. He also wore black kickpads. He had black wrist tape that started at the wrist at ended in the middle of the forearm. The designs of his tights had a metallic like finish on them.

He sighed a sigh of relief as he walked until he saw the table where all the girls were talking. But unfortunately, Lexi wasn't present making him exhale. He walked towards the table where the girls were with a smirk on his face.

"Hey girls. How y'all doing?" Just as the girls saw James they looked him up and down with a hint of disgust making him sigh. She told them. Of course, she would after all they are her friends.

"She told you guys." He said.

"Yep, I have to say, I never expected it from you." Trinity said with disappointment in her voice.

"Look I can explain." He said.

"Well, please do!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah and don't leave out any details." Nicole said.

"Well, when I hurt my knee at that Live Event, I was in the medic room. The door was open and I was lying on the table in agonizing pain by the way. And in walked Cassie. Me and Cassie talked. She tried to say sorry and then invite me and Lexi to her house for dinner. And then out of nowhere, she kissed me." James explained. Leah scoffed as she shook her head at what James.

"She did this before with Will when he and I got together." Leah said.

"So what you're saying is that it wasn't your fault." Rebecca said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." James replied with a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry for accusing you." Trinity apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just sorry that I let my guard down. If I didn't, then I would have the love of my life sitting here with me." James said. Nicole got up and gave him a hug while the rest of the girls offered their condolences.

"Hey, McGrady, you're needed for your segment."

"Of course, I am." He sighed as he stood up and walked towards the gorilla. As he walked towards the gorilla position.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Smackdown Live**

" **Bully" Hits**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your WWE Intercontinental Champion, Zack Mercer!" Greg Hamilton announced.

Zack Mercer walked out onto the stage with entrance video being the only the video on in the arena while all the lights were currently off within the arena. He raised his index fingers and middle fingers up in the air as the lights of the arena came back on and began going back and forth between blue and white lights.

"San Jose, How you doin?" Zack asked as he walked to the right side of the stage and pointed into the crowd while he patted his belt. He then turned around and walked to the left side of the stage and pointed into the crowd. He walked back to the center stage and looked around in the crowd before he looked down at his belt.

"Let's go it's Mercer Time baby!" Zack Mercer yelled as he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans in the front row.

In the front row he saw a little boy in the front row wearing his shirt while raising a sign with a Nikki Bella hat. He smiled as he stopped and took a selfie with the little boy before he gave him a hug and continued his way down the ramp. Once he reached the ringside area he looked around at the crowd once more with a smile. He walked around the ringside area to the ring and got up onto the ring apron similar to the Miz's style. He held onto the middle rope while he raised up his index finger and middle finger with his other hand. He got up to his feet and entered the ring before went over to the turnbuckle and did his pose over again while the fans cheered loudly.

He jumped down from the ropes and was quickly handed a mic by the Smackdown Live ring crew before he walked to the center of the ring with a smile.

" **Bully" Stops**

Zack smiled as he heard the fans chanting his name. He looked around at the San Jose crowd before he looked down at his championship and once more at the crowd.

"Man it feels good to be right here in San Jose. But I got one thing to ask you guys." Zack said as he put the mic down for a quick second while the fans started to cheer even more as they got excited for his catchphrase.

"San Jose, How you doin?" Zack said as the crowd chanted along while he then started to walk around the ring.

"Now, I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I'm excited. I'm excited about having the Intercontinental Championship back where it belongs and I'm excited about Survivor Series which is 40 days away for those of you keeping count. And for those of you who haven't noticed although Survivor Series if 40 days away, I don't have a clear opponent for that pay-per-view. Although there have been speculations as of late." Zack said.

"Speculations of guys like Dean Ambrose…." that name received a few cheers from the crowd.

"Heath Slater….." that name actually got a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Baron Corbin…." that name actually received boos.

"Apollo Crews…." that name received a slight cheer from the crowd.

"Kalisto…," that name received the same reaction as Apollo Crews.

"Buddy Murphy…." that name received more boos that even Baron Corbin received.

"Oh and John Cena." As soon as the crowd heard the name John Cena they were going off the charts with cheers. Zack looked around the audience at the screaming fans with a smile on his face. He soon heard the cheers of "Let's go Cena! Let's go Mercer!"

"And although that does sound good for survivor series. I'm looking for something that sounds good tonight. So here's what I'm proposing. If anyone in that locker room has the courage to come out here and step up to the plate then by all means come out. Because I'm this title up for grabs in an open challenge!" Zack said as he took off the Championship and raised it up as the crowd cheered.

" **Cruise Control" by CFO$ Hits**

The crowd cheered as Apollo Crews walked out from the back as Zack stood in the center of the ring with a smile on his face. Apollo pointed down the ramp at Zack with a friendly smile on his face while Zack told him to bring it on as he taunted.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Smackdown Live**

Smackdown Live was just coming off their commercial break while the referee raised up the Championship while a graphic appeared on the titantron and Zack stood in the ring now shirtless standing across from Apollo Crews. The referee handed the title to the ring crowd before he called for the bell.

 _ **Ding…Ding…Ding…**_

Zack and Apollo walked towards the center of the ring and exchanged a handshake before they both started to circle around the ring. They locked it up in the center of the ring with Apollo Crews getting the advantage due to his size and strength. Zack backed Apollo back to the ropes before he pushed Apollo into the ropes. Apollo Crews managed to knock Zack down to the mat with a shoulder block before he went to the ropes. Zack turn over onto his side before Apollo jumped over him and ran back to the ropes before he was dropped with a dropkick to the mouth making Apollo drop down and get up to look at Zack.

Zack told Apollo to bring it on with a smile on his face while Apollo got up to his feet. Apollo went to hit Zack with a punch but Zack was able to block the punch and hit Zack with one of his own. Zack with another punch that sent Apollo Crews back to the ropes. Zack with another shot for good measure before he sent Apollo to the ropes but Apollo reversed it sending Zack into the ropes this time. Zack tried to go for a clothesline but Apollo ducked it and this caused Zack to try to turn around and rebound only for Apollo to hit Zack with a clothesline of his own. Apollo jumped up to try and elbow drop Zack but Zack moved out of the way and tried to hit Apollo with a low-angle dropkick but Apollo rolled away before Zack could execute. Apollo got up to his feet while Zack got up to a knee and stared at Apollo. They looked around at the fans with smiles on their face before they got up to their feet.

Apollo went for another clothesline but Zack this time ducked it and quickly grabbed Apollo looking for a Belly-To-Back Suplex but Apollo jumped out of it and managed to get to his feet. Zack tried to for a shot but Apollo caught him with a Belly-To-Belly that put Zack flat on his back. Apollo went for the cover on Mercer.

1….

2, Kick Out at 2 by Zack Mercer. Zack then sat up for Apollo to grab and set him up in a suplex position. He lifted up Zack with a Deadlift Supex before he slammed him back down to the mat. Zack sat up with a hand on his back as he grimaced at the pain from his back before Apollo backed up into the ropes and when he came back off the ropes he jumped and successfully hit Zack with an elbow to the chest this time before he went for the cover.

1….

2, Kickout at 2 once again by Zack Mercer. Zack rolled over onto his back and reached for the ropes but Apollo saw this and grabbed Zack by his feet trying to pull him back to the center of the ring but Zack managed to grab onto the middle rope. While Apollo kept pulling Zack managed to lift himself up till he was hopping on foot. Zack jumped and hit Apollo with an Enziguri with the free leg that sent Apollo crashing back-first into the ropes. Zack saw this and ran towards Apollo trying to clothesline him over the ropes but Apollo managed to throw Zack over the ropes but Zack managed to grab onto the top rope and hold on while the crowd cheered. Zack skinned the cat back on the inside of the ring where Apollo now stood in the center.

Apollo ran towards Zack but Zack dropped down while holding onto the top rope and let Apollo go flying over the top rope till he crashed on the outside. Zack looked around at the crowd shaking his head and back forth getting himself and the crowd hyped as Apollo Crews then stood up on the outside. Zack ran to the ropes before he managed to fly through the top and middle rope hitting Apollo with a Suicide Dive that sent them both crashing over the announce table. The referee started his count at 1 as the fans cheered at the fight that both of these men were putting on. Zack was the first to crawl away from the scene as he used the barricade to hold him up. Apollo also used the barricade to pull himself up. Both men looked at each other with fire in their eyes as the referee's count got to 7. They both turned and looked at the referee who's count now went to 8 before they both ran into the ring stopping the count right at 9. Both men rose up to their feet and Zack tried to punch Apollo but Apollo ducked it and lifted him up in a Back Suplex like position before he was able to hit Zack with his finisher _The Chariot_. After the spin-out powerbomb, Zack was reeling as he stared up at the lights while Apollo went for the cover.

1….

2….

Thr-No, Kick out right before 3 count making Apollo fall on his back and look up at the ceiling in frustration while the fans cheered. Apollo cursed as he got up to his feet groggily before he walked towards Zack and lifted him up by the head and shoulders before Zack out of desperation pushed Apollo off of him and hit him with the _Ace of Spades_. But Apollo didn't fall instead the kick sent him back-first into the ropes causing him to ricochet after the ropes and let Zack hit him with another _Ace of Spades_. The crowd cheered as both men dropped back down to the mat this time with Zack falling on his frontside while Apollo lied on his backside. Zack crawled towards Apollo and somehow managed to drape an arm across him.

1….

2….

3…..

 _ **Ding…Ding…Ding…**_

" **Bully" Plays**

Zack rolled over onto his back-side and stared at the ceiling as the fans cheered.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion: Zack Mercer!" the fans cheered as Hamilton announced this and Zack used the ropes to pull himself up. The referee handed Zack his Championship title which he held to his chest very closely while he ran his hands through his hair. He raised up the championship title causing the fans to cheer even more before while he limped in the ring a bit from the soreness in his knee.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Backstage**

James walked around the back with his championship sitting firmly on his shoulder his hair was slightly sticking to his head as he had a towel wrapped around his neck with a water bottle in his other hand.

"Drew!" James heard making him smile as he turned around to see her standing there. She looked up at him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey Lex." James said as he walked towards her.

"Hey look can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Sure." James said as he walked towards his locker room with Lexi following close behind him. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first before he walked in and closed the door close behind him.

"So Lex-" James was saying but Lexi cut him off.

"I want to take a break for a while."

"A break?"

"Yeah, a break from us. I think we could really use it."

"Lexi, I don't understand why. What happened with me and Cassie was nothing. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back , I don't even like her. Baby please give me a second chance."

"No. Second chances are given to those men who earn them. Not the ones that just ask for them." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Baby, just tell me what I gotta do to get a second chance and I'll do it. No questions asked. Just please give me a chance." He said this time with tears coming down from his eyes as he walked towards her and got down on one knee holding her hands.

"Andrew, you hurt me worse than anyone else could have done so. And I don't know if I can ever forget that but if I'm ever going to let you love me again then it's gonna take some time for me to heal." She said as she snatched her hand away from him.

"Goodbye Andrew." She said while the waterworks came down from her eyes before she walked out of the locker room leaving him there alone crying in anger and agony as he felt the pain in his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** So if you've read through that heartbreaking scene at the end of the chapter you deserve a medal. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a review.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


	34. Chapter 32

**The Zack Mercer Story: Book 2**

 **Chapter 3: Personal Time**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 12th, 2016 - Survivor Series: 39 Days - Los Angeles, California**

For the first time in a long time, Andrew McGrady was a single man. In most cases if he was a single man it was because he ended the relationship on good terms but this wasn't the case. He wanted Lexi in his life. No. He NEEDED Lexi in his life and it turns out that she just got tired of him having to be the one in the relationship that screwed everything up. And he admitted that he did screw everything up. He screwed up the minute he even let his guard down around a woman like Cassie and it cost. It cost him the one good thing going in his life. He lost his parents, he lost his sister momentarily, he lost his baby girl and to cap it all off, he lost the love of his life. Life wasn't to great for James.

Currently James laid in his bed in his hotel room in downtown LA. His hair was sprawled all over his face while a half-full bottle of whiskey sat on the nightstand next to the bed. He laid there shirtless in his grey sweatpants. Just then his door opened making him groan.

"Wakey, Wakey James." said a voice that James recognized. It was none other than Matthew O'Donovan, his former Tag partner and road buddy.

"Screw you." James groaned as Matt chuckled while he walked towards the window and pulled the curtian wide letting the bright LA sunlight hit James in the face. James groaned even louder as he took his pillow and threw it at Matt causing him to chuckle even more.

"Look here mate, We're going to have an entire day out on the town. Me and You. And a couple of girls we pick up along the way." Matt said with a smile on his face as James slowly sat up and looked at Matt with a fake face of disdain. A smart person would think that if you were just coming off a break-up, it would be smart to not get you back in the dating scene but not Matt.

"I'm not really in the mood Matt, I just broke up with my girl dude."

"What happened to the James that I knew? The James who didn't get tied down. The James who had every girl in whatever city we were in begging for a chance to be with him. The James who-" Matt was saying but James cut him off.

"I get it man. I get it." James said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom to get dressed and shower. Matt smiled as he knew that he was going to get James in a better mood and get him to spend some time with his former tag team partner and close friend.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Streets of LA**

James walked down the street dressed in his "Wheat" Timbs with his black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and his blue jean jacket. James had his hair up in man bun with his black aviators and his necklace that had his daughter's name on it. Matt stood beside him dressed in blue jeans with black boots with a white v-neck and a black leather jacket. Matt had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with light stubble on his chin. He was 5'10 and weighed 205 last time he teamed up with James.

"Hey how you doin ladies." Matt said to a few girls that looked at the two. Matt send them his usual flirtatious smile while James looked on with a frown on his face focused on the way ahead instead of focusing on the females.

Matt looked at James and sighed as he then grabbed the guy by his arm and made James look at him.

"Hey James man, You gotta smile for these girls."

"Look man I don't want any of these girls or need any of these girls."

"Oh lies you tell dear brother. James you always need one of these girls. For moments like this when you are stressed and single to take the pressure off."

James frowned as he sighed while he took off his shades. Part of him wanted to get his mind off of Lexi but the other part of him didn't want to. The guy before he met Lexi would have done it no doubt but the moments he shared with Lexi changed him. It changed him from that rolling stone of a man to a sensible man who wanted to start a family. Unfortunately the other side was starting to take effect.

"Fine." James said as he turned and started to walk back towards the women.

"So ladies how you doin?" James said as he flashed them his flirtatious smile making them giggle.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Local Bar**

James sat the counter at the Bar in one of the stools while Matt and the girls they met earlier were over at the table where they were supposed to be sitting. The amount of women present had grew over a matter of 2 hours and was almost 4 times the size it started out.

"Damn groupies." James said as he looked back and took a sip of his beer now. He was going on his 4th beer tonight after too many shots of Jack Daniels

"Hey Dave give me another scotch and another beer."

"Sure thing but my name is Eddie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." James said rudely. Eddie sighed before he then went on to fix James drink. James was kind of a usual at this bar every time he went to LA and out of all his times there he was never a rude person.

"Here you go."

"Thanks bud." James said as he quickly downed the drink of scotch making him sigh afterwards.

"Andrew McGrady?" said a female voice that James recognized. He turned around only to see that it was Jamie Szantyr AKA Velvet Sky.

"In the flesh." James replied with a genuine smile as Jamie walked towards him and took a sit in the stool next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same."

"Well, I'm in town to see a few friends. Now it's your turn?"

"Well, I had a show San Jose yesterday and I came here planning to enjoy the city along but Matt met up with me and dragged me here with a couple of ladies."

"Why are you not with Lexi?" Jamie asked making James take a sip of his beer.

"You two broke up didn't you?"

"Yeah we did."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know I came here to see my boyfriend and I caught him in bed with my former best friend."

"Lauren?"

"No not Lauren. Lacey."

"That's terrible."

"Very. And I was gonna come here and drink to my sorrows all alone but looks like I found a drinking partner."

"Oh please you can't keep with me."

"Oh really. Wanna bet?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Hey, Eddie can you get this woman a beer?" James said he motioned for Eddie to get Jamie a beer. Jamie smiled as she looked over at James who was smiling for what seemed like the first real time tonight.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Jamie was well-over drunk with her drinking partner, James who was drunk as well. Matt was still over in the corner with his party of women who at this point paid James no mind.

"You ready to tap out?" James asked Jamie who took the final swig of her third beer of the night and then nodded. James chuckled as he put a Franklin down on the counter.

"Hey Eddie, I'm tapping out."

"James man that's too much."

"No it's not bro. I disrespected you earlier so you keep the change to make up for that." Eddie nodded while James turned to Jamie who started to stand up only for her to stumble a bit before James caught her chuckling.

"You alright there Jamie."

"Yeah, I think I had too much." James chuckled at her statement as he looked her up and down and for the first time ever he didn't see her as a close friend but something more. But once he looked her in the eyes, it wasn't Jamie's eyes he was seeing it was Lexi's baby blue's.

"So do you have a place or a room nearby?" James asked as he looked away from her and kept on walking.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'm gonna drop you off there." James said as he began to start walking with her but she stopped him and looked him up in his eyes. Once again it was Lexi's eyes he was seeing making him frown.

"I'm not ready for Mercermania to end." Jamie said as she bit her lip and looked at him with Lust filling her eyes.

"Sorry Jamie, I-I-I can't. I'm in love with someone that I plan to get back. And I'm sorry if I was sending your wrong signals but I still love her." James said as Jamie looked down at the ground while James talked.

"Well that sucks. I was into you but I hope this girl knows that she's lucky to have an amazing guy. Make sure she knows that." Jamie said.

"I just hope she feels the same way."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I changed few things and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

 **This is the ZackAttack signing out!**

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
